The Dragoness, The Orphan and The Scorned
by Solenbum
Summary: There once was a dragoness, an orphan and the scorned of family that wished for someone to love them. And in a flash that wish was granted. SLASH HP/CW DM/BW Dumbledore bashing
1. The Wish

**I own nothing except my own OC's. Credit belongs on to the magnificent JK Rowling.**

1. The Beginning

_First_ there is a dragon in an unknown section on a reclusive continent. She is a mighty and fearsome creature with sharp ivory teeth, wicked blue flames jetting from her muscular mouth, and glittering red and orange scales surrounding her enormous size. To think of her in any state than indignant pride would be horrendously false, but unfortunately the day has come. Today she is sad, more than that but gut-wrenchingly heartbroken. She has not only lost her mate but now her eggs, her babies! And it was all because of those disgusting, smelly humans. First they trick and kill her beloved mate and now they come and steal her eggs and even steal her as well. But being who she is she fought letting out flames and hell fire to melt the sturdiest of steel. The men retreated, but not before one coward cursed her in her eyes and made her unconcious. When she had awoke, she was still in her nest, but her eggs had been taken. And her she stays, curled in her nest, roaring a tune only others of such sadness could understand. _It was then she wished for not just love to give but also love received._

_Second_ there is boy. A young boy by the look of his poor stature. His clothes where so big they hung off his slim frame while another boy lounged in front of a television, this boy's clothes actually cling, quite desprately, to his obese frame. While the large one guffawed at cartoons, the small one was in the kitchen on a small stepping stool just barely reaching the back burner as the kettle whistled incessently since the front two were filled with eggs and fatty bacon. The whistling apparently caught the attention of the young boys guardians, a woman to be exact as she came charging into the kitchen screeching at the poor boy to hurry up and quiet the kettle. She was moderately tall but most of her height was accounted for by her overly large neck giving her more of a horse-ish look. Her husband wasn't any better looking only like a much larger version of the fat boy in front of the telly with less neck and more hair underneath his pudgy nose. Thankfully the little boy looked nothing like his relatives with his small and, plainly, unhealthy skeletal frame, large almond shaped eyes that were the most electric sapphire green framed by thick and curly lashes. His hair was just as curly and black as the lashes never laying flat but curling all around his head in a majestic halo. The only thing that messed with his perfection was a small scar, shaped pereptively like a bolt of lightning, but was thankfully hidden beneath his curled hair. Currently his large eyes widened more so with fear as his aunt continued to berate him, his parents, and his intelligence as he struggled to not only finish the eggs, not burn the bacon, but also reach the ellusive kettle to make them all tea. Well, not all, for he would not get tea, he would probably not get anything if he didn't hurry! Finally his tiny fingers grasped the handle of the kettle, but what he hadn't known was how hot the handle would be and yelped as it scorched his hand and dropped the water kettle on the skillet of eggs which then crashed to the floor. If his eyes hadn't already widened they were now bugging from his small frame. With a loud screeching, "VERNON!" the fat husband lumbered into the kitchen and eyed the mess by the stove with darkening small eyes while his face and jowls turned a rainbow of colors most of them of reds and purples. The small boy was now off the stool and backing quickly into the corning spouting apologies and promises of cleanliness but all was for naught as he was backhanded violently and grabbed by his hair and thrown into the small space under the stairs. He laid on his bed, if you could call a blanket and a pet matress from when Marge's bulldog used to not sleep with her a bed, and cried about what an awful and freakish child he was to not do even one thing right. _It was then he wished not only for no more pain of love given and love received._

_Third_ is another little boy only this boy's circumstance is widly different from the other's. His clothes were not large and disgusting hand-me downs but finely pressed, laundered, and tailored clothes made to fit his growing frame. He looked much more healthy than the other boy as well, where the had arms made of sticks and ribs visibly seen, this boy was pleasently thin meaning he most certainly never missed a meal but also never over indulged. Where the other boy had chores, all this boy had to do was sit in his room and play with his hundreds of toys and the house elves at his disposal. The boy's face also looked remarkably different from the others. His features were more sharpened, even at his young age, his eyes, too, had the largeness of childhood but were more tame and were the color of sterling silver, and his hair was of the lightest of blonde ever seen on a human. His hair wasn't curly but rod straight and hung loosely around his face long enough for the ends to tickle his chin whenever he shook his head. Which was what he was currently doing as he impatently explained to the house elf in front of him that when playing with the quidditch player set it was perfectly acceptable that they fight and or push each other off their limited edition brooms. The elf however shook his head sporatically saying it was bad his young master was forced to see such violence and hurridly cleaned up the mess of dolls its magic being cancelled by the elf's. The young boy pouted but said nothing knowing how this particular elf coudl be when faced with "violence." Instead he used the same voice his father had been making him practice and drawled a question of what they were going to play now. The elf tugged one of it's bat like ears and popped away only to pop back with a large book in its hands. The boy squealed in delight before blushing and returning to his forced stoic state but was still vibrating with excitement. He had just been given lessons on how to read and his most favorite book to read was _Tales of the Beedle and the Bard_ his mother and father claimed it a plebian book and refused to read it but he loved it. He hurridly grabbed the book and climbed into one of the cushioned chairs in his play room and began to read, using his finger to guide him, the story of a cackling witch and an ignorant king. Just as the king was about to perform the boy's door was opened with a bang and in came the boy's father. The boy so resembled the older man right down to his long white blonde hair. However instead of childish delight there was harsh coldness in these grey eyes which then turned to molten anger as he recognized what his son to be reading. He crossed into the room with powerful strides and snatched the book from his hands throwing it into the roaring fire. He ignored his child's cries to instead place him under a mild pain curse also ignoring his childs screams. He stops only after ten seconds and asks rather calmly where the book was found and why was he reading it. His house elf then managed to speak admitting to have brought the book and allowing young master to read it. No expression was on the father's face as a cruciatus was thrown at the elf nor was there one when a sickeningly green light hit the elf or when the shell of what it used to be now layed on his son's lap. The boy looked at his father with wide silver eyes brimming with tears fear laced through his entire body. The father only told the boy, in soft dulcet tones, how disgusted he was and how he brings shame upon there most ancient name by reading such muggle-filled drivel. He then turned and walked out of his child's room but not before locking the door and barring any house elves from getting inside. The little boy could only hold his most trusted and loved elf close to him as he cried. _It was then he wished not only of love given but of love received. _

_In flash of light both little boys were lifted from their lives and instantly placed in the nest of the poor she-dragon. At first she growled at the newcomers, Human! her mind cried but then she actually saw them for what they were. Her second chance, her hatchlings. It was then the lives of them all,** the dragoness, the orphan, and the scorned**, were changed forever and for the better._

_**_Please review!**


	2. Starting to Live

**I own nothing but my own OC's all other's belong to JK Rowling**

_~"Beast Talk"~_

2. Starting to Live

The small blonde boy was the first to realize that something was very different and very wrong. Just before he had been in his playroom with his favorite house elf, he had to quickly wipe away the tears before they started to fall again, and now he was outside. But, this wasn't the outside that he was used to; when Father and Mother allowed him to play outside it was in their exuberant floral garden filled with peacocks, which he couldn't touch, and flowers, which he could sniff or pluck. He once made that mistake and spent that night underneath his first mild pain curse. He had only been three. But enough of those blasted memories he was lost! The little boy looked around to see where he was and found he wasn't alone. There was a second yet smaller boy and...a dragon! A real honest fire breathing dragon! Almost as if she could read the small boys mind the dragoness chuckled lowly emitting a small cloud of smoke to come from her nostrils. The boy had been raised to fear no one and nothing, but even his father hadn't said anything about dragons! He gulped as he tried to remember what his father had said do when the dragoness randomly licked his cheek with her long forked tongue. Stunned he let out an amazed giggle which made the dragoness laugh more emitting even more smoke. She gestured with her head to the other little boy who hadn't yet awoken to this encounter.

"Do want me to wake him up?" he asked in crisp English which would make any mother but his own proud. The dragoness nodded so he crawled over to the smaller boy not caring his play shorts were getting dirty on the jungle floor. He started to gently shake him when the boy lashed out causing the blonde to fall back on his backside with an "oomph!" He was about to accuse to boy of his misdeed when he saw the orphan still had his eyes closed as he flayed and was muttering, "No, j-no! I'm sorry Uncle! Sorry...sorry...sorry." The blonde didn't know what to do and looked to the dragoness who then licked the boy like she had done the other. The brunett te flashed his emerald eyes open at feeling the soft contact and looked around worridly occassionally saying "I am soooo dead." It was then he too realized he wasn't alone and cocked his head rather cutely to the blonde.

"Were you the one that licked me?" he asked curiously causing the other to blush softly before chuckling.

"No, the dragon did. It must have wanted you to wake up." The dragoness huffed covering the blonde in her small cloud as he squirmed to get away and the smaller boy giggled.

"Don't think that's the name." he said smartly. The boy, after cleaning himself looked indignantly at the other.

"Well if you're so smart, you figure whether it's a boy or girl and we'll name it accordingly." he said this not knowing he would get covered in the black fog again making the other laugh more. The smaller boy stood up and faced the dragoness and looked her in her almost cat-slit orange eyes with his smaller green ones. After a full minute of staring he finally spoke.

"Inilth."

The blonde looked at the brunette strangely while shaking the rest of the soot off his clothes. "And what pray tell does that mean?" he drawled.

"That's her name. Inilth." Another strange look.

"Were you talking to her? Is that how you know?" The smaller boy started to blush deeply and looked interestedly his naked feet.

"No, we weren't speaking but it's like...like I just knew." He shrugged his shoulders not giving any more explanation. Suddenly the dragoness rose onto her strong legs and flipped open her large wings flapping them once causing the grass and flowers to bend to the will of the wind whipping around them. The two small boys looked up in childish wonderment at the sight and were shocked when she knelt in front of them gesturing with her head faster than before.

"I think she wants us to get on." The blonde looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you mad? Ride a dragon then what have tea with a gnome? It's dangerous to ride a dragon! It's why it's banded!" the dragon growled lowly and was assuredly about to blow more smoke when her head swivled around sharply then using her strong jaw lifted boy boths, ignoring the protests, and threw them onto her back then took up into the air. Both boys gripped onto whatever scales they could, only letting some go with a growl came back to them. As she flew the blonde was afraid to keep protesting only because all the dirt or bugs that could get in while secretly enjoying the sights. The brunett could not hold in his joy and excitement as he took in all the colors, sights, and smells of flying. He felt...free! Then it ended rather too soon as the dragoness, Inilth, landed in another clearing this one with denser surrounding forest than the other. The boys slid off her back one with a squeal of excitement the other with the poise of a bow-legged kneazle then turned on the dragon.

"Why in the world did you take off like that? We could've fallen off and died!" he would have continued but the dragon surprised both him and the other boy by lightly biting both their hands. Suddenly a fiery warmth spread throught their very veins, it was as if even their cells were on fire, then it stopped and both could hear a word very clearly in their mind.

_~"Danger."~_

_~"Danger?"~_

The blonde looked at the boy as if he grew another head then paled.

"Y-you spoke another language! A-and I understood! And she-! What the hell just happened?" he coughed as yet another cloud engulfed him.

_~"Language little hatchling."~ _Inilth chastised.

_~"What language is this Ms. Inilth?"~_ the smaller one asked politely.

_~"Please Inilth is fine alone. And this is language of all animals. Using this you may convey with all from the smallest of birds to the largest of dragons."~ _This made the boy's almond eyes enlarge.

_~"'Largest of dragons'? Y-you mean there are more bigger than you?""~ _He then blushed thinking he insulted the being then heard a rasping growling sound coming from her: she was laughing!

_~"Why thank you for the compliment Emeralds, I am a relatively small dragon in comparison to the bigger ones."~_ This statement caused both boy's eyes to get larger.

_~"But that still doesn't tell us why you flew like that."~_ the silver eyed boy chose this time to speak.

_~"Danger was near, humans with their magicks would hurt you and I. I could not allow that to happen to hatchlings as yourself."~ _the boy blushed and muttered his thanks while the other asked _~"Why did you call me Emeralds?"~_ then the most remarkable thing happen: the dragoness actually blushed!

_~"You have the deepest greens I've ever come accross. They remind me of emeralds I had seen long ago."~ _ This statement caused the small bow to blush determindly while the other huffed rather irritated and left out. Inilth heard this and started chuckling again.

_~"And you and should call Silver Tongue for that temper of yours"~_ here the boy blushed with a slight frown _~"But I believe Moonbeam would do well, for your eyes are like the silver light from the moon."~ _the boy beamed just like his new namesake then shrieked in english, "That sounds like a girl's name!" the small brunette just giggled. "And Emeralds doesnt'?" The blonde stopped his fussing and conceeded that both were relatively female but that it didn't matter. Then he just realized that althought they knew the dragon's name, they didn't know each others. Fixing this he held out his hand for a shake.

"We didn't exchange names before, my name is Draco Malfoy." the small boy looked at him with his big eyes surprised this person actually wanted to know him. He shyly extended his hand for a quick shake with his new friend.

"Harry Potter."


	3. Introductions

**I own nothing buy my own OC's. Everything else is property of Ms. JK Rowling.**

3. Introductions

The blonde boy, Draco as he just said, felt his jaw drop down to his knees. This skinny bruised child was _the Harry Potter_? He couldn't believe that!

"Prove it!" the little boy looked startled.

"Pardon?" he asked quietly. Draco did the Malfoy smirk.

"Prove that you're Harry Potter. Show me your scar!" the little boy looked confused then his eyes lit up with recognition.

"Oh! You mean this-" he lifted his long bangs from his face to show the lightening shaped scar on his forhead. He didn't like people to see it since it just caused his relatives to beat him and call him more names. Apparently this wasn't the same for other people such as Draco since his eyes widened with awe and sparkled with glee.

"You _are_ Harry Potter! Great Merlin! But...why do you look like that? And why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be living somewhere secret?" the newly named Harry just looked down at his feet again a blush creeping over his face. He couldn't understand why his new friend was getting so excited over his name. Usually he wasn't even supposed to say his name, he was just "Boy," "It," or "Freak." The way Draco was acting made him feel like he was something special, which just had to be a lie since his relatives had always told him he wasn't.

"W-why are you so surprised? I'm not anything special. And I don't live somewhere secret I live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin." this time it was Draco's turn to look confused. His Father was always ranting about how "that blasted Harry Potter...probably living the highlife with his blood traitor guardians or worse yet mudbloods themselves!" He didn't really know what the words meant, just that they sounded very mean.

"But don't you know who you are? Why you're famous?" Harry just shook his head causing his blonde friend to gasp loudly.

"You're responsible for killing You-Know-Who! You're the first person to ever survive the Killing Curse! You're supposed to be the greatest wizard alive!" this time the brunette giggled at Draco's words.

"Wizards? You-Know-Who? Sounds like a bedtime story Aunt Petunia would read to Dudley!" Draco turned red with indignation. Who cares if he was who he said he was, nobody makes a fool of him!

"There are so wizards! And You-Know-Who only we're not supposed to say his name! And you are a bedtime story! Only, I'm just not allowed to listen to it." Take that! Only, now Harry was looking confused.

"So, this is all real? I'm f-famous for killing someone?" big tears started to swell at the corners of his eyes and some even started to fall. This killed Draco's anger as he rushed forward to comfort the smaller boy just as his house elf did him.

"It was ok to kill him, you did a good thing! He was really bad and killing people all the time! Without you , even more people would've died! So...so come on umm...budge up! Yeah, don't waste tears on that mean ol' wizard." Harry's cries turned into hiccups as he swallowed down the rest of his tears while clinging to his new friend. He did have a good point though, even if he still didn't like the thought of killing someone, good or bad.

The dragoness, Inilth, who had been quiet the entire time now spoke up.

_~"Silly hatchling, if you could believe in a dragon right in front of you, how could you deny the prescence of wizards. Especially if both of you are part of them."~ _she said this with warmth and gentle chiding but it was enough for Harry to continue his blush.

_~"So, what Draco said was true then. I really am a w-wizard?"~ _Inilth nodded sagely while Draco looked just a bit smug.

_~"Then why didn't anyone tell me? W-why did they lie and say all those mean things about my p-parents when they knew it wasn't true? Why Inilth?"_

Harry suddenly exploded with emotion causing vibrations to know the blonde wizard off his feet and to at least frazzle the dragoness. Once she was sure-footed again he licked the little boys cheek in a mothering manner causing him to calm down.

_~"Peace hatchiling Emeralds. I do not know why they chose not to tell you, but know that now and forever more that you will never have to back to them if you so choose it."~ _

Inilth wasn't blind, she could see the bruises and weakly thin frame of her newest hatchling. And if that wasn't enough she could literally smell the pain, fear, and hunger coming from him in waves. In fact, it was coming from both of them! It angered her that humans would dare injure or harms their hatchlings, especially one's as young as these. She doesn't know what divine power brought them to her, but she will be thankful of it every day she spends with them and raises them as her own.

Harry, now that he has calmed down, looked embarrassed for his outburst and went back to cuddle in the arms of the blonde. Draco was undoubtably shocked when this happened but it didn't stop him from hugging him back and feeling the ribs through his thin shirt. He also was mad at Harry's guardians for harming such a sweet kid like him. He knew what his Father did wasn't any better, but at least he fed him, clothed him, and acted the part of a concerned parent when others were around. At least he had house elves that cared for him! Poor Harry looked like no one had ever cared for him in his life; he even acted like he had never received any hugs before now!

So it was settled, the two boys would live with the dragoness and be loved by her and she in return loved by them. Harry would get the love and affection he dreamed of, Draco would get the family he always wished for, and Inilth was getting her second chance she never knew could happen.

**Next chapter will be a review of their years together! Also there will finally be a meeting with Charlie! Thank you everyone who reviewed and favorited, you are all something special! Keep reviewing guys! And if anyone has ideas to certain jungle memories feel free to place it in the reviews.**


	4. Moving On

**I own nothing but my own OC's. Everything else is the product of the wonderful JK Rowling**

4. Moving On

Time passed quickly for the trio as they became more immersed in their family. Inilth, after their introductions and bonding, had flown around the tops of the trees

designate their location placing them somewhere near the Black Sea. The two children were instantly excited at the prospect of visiting the sea but was reduced to

pouting when there was vehement protesting from the dragoness about going near it. Finally she consented to at least allowing their play area to be beach that

surrounds it and any ponds or streams they may find. Over the years both Draco and Harry learned to utilize their skills of Beast Speak by talking to various non-magical

and magical animals. At first, Draco would occasionally use the speak, mainly to ask directions of food or water or just if he was bored. It was Harry that used it so

frequently he sometimes forgot he spoke English. He was so used to speaking to the spiders in his cubbored and the birds when he was gardening that it was like a

dream come true for them to answer back. Soon, Beast was what both boys spoke on a daily basis and only from the commands of their foster mother did they practice

English and occasionally Romanian, Hungarian, or even German depending on the humans they came across and what they're cover stories should be.

As they grew the years of malnutrition and abuse seemed to slip away from the small brunette as Inilth made sure he ate, a lot in his opinion, and since her eggs were

produced she had been lactating and gave her milk to both boys. The blonde had been unsure at first, he hadn't even been breast fed from his own mother, but after the

first feeding had been a wild supporter. The milk had done wonders to both erasing their years of abuse, and in Harry's case stunted growth, and strengthed their boys,

toned essential muscles and sharpened their senses. Harry, before being whisked away, had been about to ask his aunt for glasses since both his teacher and nurse had

said he needed them for his vision but since coming to the forest that need had evaporated. He could see as far as at least 40 rods away now and both Draco and Inilth

agreed that glasses would have just hidden away his sparkling emerald eyes anyway.

Draco had grown from the scorned young boy to a proud and towering young man. The milk, fruits and physical regime had been good to both making them at respectably

heights and weights. The blonde stood at a stagnant 6ft with a nicely toned body, enough muscle to not be delicate but not overly muscular as some sportsmen tend to

be. His hair had grown down past his shoulder blades to hand in his mid back and his mercury eyes held a warmth and laughter his parents would never be able to

reciprocate, although they would get an odd glint when thinking usually of nefarious natures. His features had sharpened with age making look the part of a distinguished

person only to have that image ruined once someone had a look at the state of clothes they wore, or lack thereof.

Harry on the other hand grew to a respectable 5'8 but due to his willowy stature and delicate looking frame he could sometimes come off as being shorter. His eyes

always sparkled with something, be it thought or action and thru the years the depth of color only deepened, his eyes held a color emeralds of all shapes and sizes would

be jealous of. His features hadnt sharpend but rather seemed to accent and grow around the almond shape of his eyes and rosy pink lips. His hair hung low as his brother

only his tips reached just above his behind causing to to sometimes tickle when the odd wind came through. A smile was never an odd sight on Harry's face and his entire

presence seemed to warm the hearts of many animals he had visited over the years making Draco call him Mowgli from a book he had once read as a child and confusing

his poor younger brother.

Since both had been young wizards they were prone to acts of accidental magic, but their foster mother Inilth had seen to it that they learn Nature's magic to help balance

their cores. Because of this both were naturals at Beast and Fire magic while Harry excelled at Earth, Astronomy, Charms and Defense magics while Draco excelled at

Water, Runes, basic Transfiguration, and Offensive magic. Both had not yet gotten their wings to find if they were adequate at Air magics. Inilth kept them from jumping off

cliffs to make their wings appear from sheer danger by making sure they kept up with their studies by various magical creatures. Harry's favorite was the Runespoor

because he always had multiple ways of looking at a problem, and because he thought it was funny the way they argued. Draco's favorite was the Sphinx, he enjoyed her

version of logic and loved battling their wits by engaging in riddles told by both of them.

Both young men had just entered their sixteenth year, exactly a decade to when their dear mother had found them and made them her hatchlings. During the years they

moved sporadically, depending on seasons and human population count. They had only encountered one other dragon since they've and he had been tethered by loud

talking wizards. Harry, who had been barely eleven at the time, had felt bad for the dragon and despite protests from his family went to its aide when the men had gone.

_~"Why have they done this to you?"~ _ he asked clearly hurt.

_~"They believe I am in danger by myself out here and are taking me somewhere they proclaim 'safe'."~ _the male dragon snorted in disbelief. _~"I have lived in these mountains _

_since I cracked from my egg and never was I in any danger until these blasted humans came galavanting about...speaking of which, you don't seem to have the smell of a normal  
><em>

_human but one of my brethren...perhaps of a different nest but bretheren nonetheless."~_ Dragons usually say that those of a different nest were dragons that were of

different breeds. Harry blushed at the comment of his smell but was a bit proud because it made him closer to being Inilth's real hatchling.

_~"I was raised by a dragon, as was my brother. I'm sorry the humans have you captured, I came over to set you free if you would like..."~ _he was stopped by a roar-like laugh

coming from the being in front of him.

_~"I appreciate the help Dragon Child, but I am content for now. I will learn of this place they are taking me, of their ways of the other dragons they are sure to have and then"~_

here he bared his teeth menacingly _~"they will see the error of their ways. Go now, I smell them returning, and I would not like the wrath of a she-dragon on my head if I were _

_you and captured."~_ Harry giggled and nodded, still feeling unsure as to just leaven him but once he too heard the men returning he scrambled back into the trees where

Draco was hiding, then both returned to the nest where their mother was and were looked over with her overprotective claws and tongue.

Since that time they had not seen any more dragons, nor any wizards claiming to be "rescuing" them. That is until the day they returned from hunting and lessons to find

their nest ravaged and their mother captured by them.

**Sorry for the cliff! Thought a little suspense goes a long way, teehee. Also I know I said Charlie would be in this new chapter but going over their growth took more than I thought and I couldn't seem to toss him just yet. But fear not! He will be in the next, guarantee!**


	5. Welcome to Captivity!

**I own nothing but my own OC's. All else belong to the magnificent JK Rowling**

_~"Beast Speak"~_

_Thoughts_

Welcome to Captivity!

Both Harry and Draco froze and hid in nearby bushes forgetting the food in their hand as they surveyed their nearly destroyed nest. Wizards were buzzing around like

bees and had Inilth-Draco growled as he saw this-not only in cage but chained, shackled and muzzled to it. By the number of limping and murmured healing spells she

hadn't gone down without a fight. Harry's eyes were wide with fear but his mouth was busy mouthing every defensive and offensive spell he had ever learned from Aalieh.

Draco nodded in approval and started to do the same from Lenai. They both caught the yellow eyes of their mother and with a simulaneaous nod knew exactly what they

were going to do. Inilth raised her head and far as the chain would go and let out a deep grumble and as much smoke as the nuzzle could let through. As the wizards all

started to focus on the angered dragon two forms errupted from the shadows and split in different directions. The wizards supposedly on look-out were taken out first

with soft stunners. The ones guarding the brooms used for transport were next since the boys wanted to make a quick get-away. Unfortunately once the brooms were

touch an alarm signalled the rest of them to the two boys. At first the wizards were confused, no one had told them that natives were living near here especially ones so

young! This confusion was all the distraction the brothers needed and sent silent stunners at the group knocking out a handful before they straightened up and started

sending spells back. Years of jungle experience and hunting food was more than enough practice to dodge and weave through them and start attacking not only with

spells but hand-to-hand combat. Draco was almost ruthless the way he kicked and punched his way through the would-be hunters while Harry, while not so bloodthirsty,

made sure to only hit pressure points so that each person he faced would just crumble beneath him painlessly. One of them however mistook his kindness and smacked  
>him in the face with the butt of his whip making his yelp. Hearing his brother's cry Draco snarled and made to go and protect his nest mate but was ambushed by two<p>

wizards who tied his arms to his legs and threw him in the cage with Inilth. A few seconds later Harry joined them with a bruise started to form on his cheek and jawline. A

growl was all their mother could do before doing her version of a whine and licking his injured face.

_~"Are you alright Emeralds? My poor hatchling! Those humans shall pay! Oh vengeance will be sweet but not swift! Oh no, they do not deserve such kindness..."~ _as much as Draco would usually love to here his mother's violent nature, he had other things on his mind.

_~"Surs__â, I love your vehemence as much as anyone but do you have any idea where they're taking us?"~ _

Inilth shook her giant head and both brothers sighed and tried to get as remotely comfortable as they could as the wizards, after nursing their much more extended

injuries, flew them over the treetops towards an undisclosed location. They hadn't tried to speak to them due to the fact that none even went near them as they flew and

because even if they had Harry nor Draco would have spoken to them.

Charlie wiped the sweat from the high noon sun from his brow with a sigh. He hated being of sky watch mostly due to the paperwork that would result from it. Once the

handlers came back from their unknown region with a dragon it would be up to the watchmen, or him in this case, to make sure the dragon is unhurt and sedated while

also tagging, recording gender and breed, them recording the weight, height, color, time and date it came, who the handlers, etc. ect. It was all so tedious and boring to

the elder Weasley. He became a dragon tamer for the excitement and the experience to work with animals he loved since childhood. Just as he took a quick swig of water

did he see the handlers come from behind a cloud and start in the reserve. He lit the tip of his wand to signal them to the area where they can land and started to direct

the one riding brooms. Once they settled the ones riding with the cage started to land and just as Charlie was just getting a quick survey of the dragon, _a Chinese Fireball _

_by the looks of it_ he thought, when he froze at the most peculiar and horrifying sight. There were two people, young people that looked barely as old as his youngest

siblings, tied and apparently asleep in the cage with the bloody dragon! He rounded on the head of the expedition and had to keep a growl from errupting from his

throught, of course the one to head this particular case would be Liam Deroth. The man was an emarrassment to dragon handlers always going with brute strength and

force to get what he wanted instead of actually trying to work with the dragons like they were trained to do.

"Deroth! Why in the nine levels of bleeding hell are there children in the cage with the dragon!" the man he had just yelled at stood at a non-imposing, at least to him, 6'2 compared to his even 6 feet. He had dark blonde hair tied back for the expedietion, muddied blue eyes and a perpetual sneer on his angular face. His sneer reached new bounds as he replied to Charlie's questioning.

"They were resisting and helping and abetting a dragon rescue. Merlin knows why when we probably saved them from being it's next meal." the red-haired man finally lost the remainders of his temper.

"'Resisting and abetting'? This isn't the bloody Auror service where we catch wayward wizards we work to help dragons and if you paid even the slightest amount of attention to that fact then maybe you'd remember not to call herand 'it'. And dragons don't eat people! It's a myth propagaded from the medieval time or did you just use the pamphlets they gave us to polish that worthless Order you've got." here Deroth snarled. It was a well known fact amongst everyone in the reserve that he had gotten an Order of Merlin third class and loved to lord it over those who haven't one. The man was going to retort when he found his audience had already left him in order to open the cage and pull out the two young people and get them untied.

The first one was the one that had woken up, more than likely during the shouting, and was struggling against the restraints. This one had a lighter more pure blonde

than his co-worker, and he used the term lightly, and eyes a shade of silver he never thought possible in a human. The boy snarled at him and looked that if he had fur his

hackles would be raised. Charlie raised both hands in a placating manner and murmured softly and slowly that he meant no harm and that he was just trying to help him

and his comrad. The blonde narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth but did nothing as he finished untying him then immediately went to the aide of the smaller brunette.

The Weasley went over to help but backed away when a snarl remiscent of a dragon came from the blonde as he stepped close. So he kept back and watched how

delicately the young man worked to make sure the restraints came off and woke the sleeping male. When the brunette turned his head the red-head let out a low gasp at

the bruise on his cheek and made a mental note to write a report and complaint against Deroth and his cronies. Yet even with the bruise he couldn't help but admire the

beauty of the young male. While his friend was certainly quite a looker, he had the beauty of a siberian tiger. Fun to look at, not to play with. This brunette had a softer

look, not feminine but not exactly harsh. He was a rare mix of both with perfectly sculpted cheek bones and rosey lips that would make most women jealous. But it wasn't

until he opened his eyes and Charlie could see the bright jade color that captivated and stole the breath from his very lungs did he classify the young man as stunning

beautiful.

And it was then the fires of desire was lit inside him and would not be at peace until he could call this man his own.


	6. And Now We Wait

**A/N: You guys are sooooo amazing! Thank you all for you're reviews and to Kiku Honda, I realize now how I made Charlie sound but please realize he has lived with brothers and little sister and had to compete for a lot of things. Especially once both elder brothers realized they were gay/bisexual and usually went after the same men...teehee but more on that later. Any way now for the boring stuff...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC's, everything else belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling**

_~"Beast Speak"~_

_Thoughts_

And Now We Wait

Harry didn't know how to react to the open-mouthed gaping of the redhead in front of him. Although judging from the growls he was getting from his brother ignoring him was probably better.

_~"Blasted ginger bastard! Who the hell does he think he's dealing with some weak invalid! I could've gotten us and Sursa away from this...this...well where the hell are we!"~_

The brunette chuckled at Draco's words and shook his head as he normally did when he got into one of his long-winded rants. Inilth even chuckled in her own dragonish kind of way as Harry undid her muzzle and the shackles surrounding her arms and legs. Unfortunately he forgot that people were watching them and jumped when he heard a large collection of gasps as he undid the last shackled from the group behind him.

"That little brat just freed the dragon! Quick, everyone get into position Phi Alpha!" Liam shouted and his group of handlers quickly pulled out their wands and those that weren't too wounded from the fight beforehand started to advance upon the family when Charlie stopped drooling and thinking inappropriate thoughts and went into action.

"Have you all gone mad! There are children here! Put those things away, we're here to _help_ dragons not harm them!"

He spread his arms and stepped in front of the two young men and their dragon still shouting at the others. It was then the dragoness finally spoke.

_~"Now my children! We escape now and leave this continent in search of warmer climates."~ _

Draco nodded enthusiastically while Harry frowned slightly. He didn't want to leave Aalieh and his other friends of the forest but leaving and creating new ones was a lot better than staying here seeing how they treated his mother. He nodded and climbed upon Inilth's back along with his brother but before she could even unfold her wings a spell was shot almost hitting her eye and causing her to roar in frustration and rear like a frightened horse. Liam and the others had started to fire ignoring the shouts of Charlie who soon also became frustrated and started to fire spells of his own, at the men. After finishing off three the others became aware of his actions and soon began to target him instead of the dragon leaving the family their window of opportunity enough for them to raise a couple meters in the air. Harry was glad that that attention had been taken off of them and in a moment of rash thought turned to look back at the wizard who had inadvertantly saved him and then felt his insides freeze. The redhead man and just took four different spells all at the same time and was now collapsed on the hard ground.

Without another thought, and ignoring the shouts from Draco, he jumped from Inilth's back. Since he was a child, even at the Dursley's, he had been accustomed to climbing great heights and dropping from them the fall from his surrogate mother's back was cake. Once he hit the ground he rolled into a crouched position and soon began to retaliate with spells of his own back towards the men. The handlers, seeing who they were dealing with, forfeited and ran leaving only Liam to deal with which he did visciously with a kick to the solar plexus winding him greatly then tying him up like the animal he treated his mother as and transfiguring a pebble on the ground into a muzzle and placing it one his face. Satisfied he ran back over to the still form of the red haired man and checked for signs of life and exhaling deeply once he found them. As he healed some of the injuries he found his family landed behind him with a confused mother and an angry brother in tow.

_~"Harry! What in the nine levels of hell do you think you're doing? He's one of them!"~_

_~"He was trying to help! He fought them so that we could get away and got hurt! The least I can do is heal some of his injuries before his people come and get him."~ _Harry didn't normally stand up to Draco but when he did the blonde knew when to back down and listen which is what he did, even if his brother's sense of loyalty bugged the mess out of him.

_~"Fine! Heal him and then lets get the hell outta here!"~_ out the corner of his he saw Inilth shake her massive head.

_~"We cannot. I smell more humans approaching and quickly. If we attempted another escape we would be thwarted before we could get decently arranged in the air."~ _with twin defeated sighs the brothers glared at each other, for obviously different reasons.

_~"I hope the ginger was worth it, because now we're stuck here until who-knows-when!"~_ with that Draco stalked away angrily muttering to himself leaving his younger brother to continue healing while also questioning his motives.

_Was he worth this?_

**Review please!**_  
><em>


	7. Awakening, Chess, and Jevrath

Awakening, Chess, and Jevrath

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC's. Everything else belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling**

_~~"Beast Speak"~~_

_Thoughts_

Charlie awoke first to the sounds of a misplaced squeaky toy. Or, what he thought was a misplaced squeaky toy. Rolling over in his bed he mumbled a sentence sounding something like "twins…pranks…friggin early…tell mum…" and then rolled over a second time to hear another squeak. Finally he popped up into a sitting stance about to yell as the Weasley's did to find himself not at home in the Burrow but in the medical station of the reserve. And the squeaking that was such an annoyance was only the hospital bed. Then he discovered why he was in the bed since his head started to pound ferociously and when he raised his hand to place on his head he found it wrapped in gauze. Just when he was questioning why an orderly came in nagging him about lying still and administering a headache relief potion. Once he had chugged the entire potion, and gagged at the taste, he was finally about to voice his reasonable demand.

"What the hell am I in here for?"

The nurse tutted again while checking his blood pressure with a flick of her wand and muttering other spells to check for various other maladies. "You are here because you were attacked two days ago. Do you not remember?"

The red head was about to say no when suddenly he remembered Liam, the dragon, the two boys, and brilliant jade eyes. Not wanting to know what completely happened, because he was sure it could be all blamed on his fool-hardy Gryffindor-ish ways, he kept his mouth shut and nodded while the nurse just kept writing on his med. chart. She then informed him of what's been happening since he's been asleep and, to his vengeful delight, Liam and his cronies were in a holding cell by both Romanian and English Aurors because of his attack on both dragons and possible Romanian citizens. But just when he was about to ask what had happened to the boys a small vial was popped into his mouth and he suddenly became groggy and soon fell back asleep while his nurse tutted away about over-worked, hot-headed, dragon handlers.

Not knowing they were being talked about, Draco and Harry were currently in a stand-off. Since they realized they might be stuck here for a while, and judging from the reactions of those around them because of their nakedness, they allowed themselves to be clothed in near cast-offs. They were wearing something called 'jeans' and a t-shirt with different dragons on them. Draco had a Norwegian Ridgeback while Harry had a Welsh Green. Both green and silver eyes stared back at each other, never had any facial movements or any of any kind. It was then the silver eyed one smirked and moved a night which viciously claimed a rook.

_"__Check!"~ _ he crowed happily only to be struck dumb by the wide grin and then laugh from his little brother. He then looked down at the board only to see the other's queen claim his own king.

_"__Checkmate!"_ ~ the brunette cooed happily only to duck as his older brother took a swing at him.

_"__Why you little sneak! How the hell did you manage to pull that off? The entire time it looked as though your pieces were either moving in a complete circle or as if they had five different strategies on the same board!"~ _it was there Harry grinned feral and continued his laughter.

_~"More like three, four if you count a couple moves I came up with. All thanks to Aalieh…"~ _Draco started to growl.

_~"That schizophrenic snake? It was the one who told you how to do those complicated moves? No wonder I couldn't follow! That's cheating!"~ _the smaller boy barked in laughter.

_~"Consider it payback for all those booby trapped riddles you and Lenai left all around for me to drop in!"~ _here the blonde smirked and his face turned into a slight mirror of the façade he had left behind with his family.

_~"It's not my fault you have no concept of logic. A pixie could've figured it out!"~ _Harry growled at his barb.

_~"Could not! And besides they were bloody difficult AND you practically left me there all night. I thought I was going to die!"~ _he ignored the growled "Harry!" in the background from Inilth for his cursing.

_~"'Thought' is only when you stopped thinking which is something you should never do."~_ his brother said imperiously. The brunette snorted.

_~"You stole that from Lenai when you tried to jump off that boulder and see if you could fly."~_ he had to duck another smack to the head but could evade the full body attack as Draco came flying across the chess board. Away in a field with other dragons sunbathing, their mother shook her head in a mothering sort of way but did nothing to stop them. She knew they would tire sooner than later.

_~"Such energetic hatchlings you have there."~ _the red scaled dragon turned her head to see one with healthy mud brown ones and clear blue green eyes unlike the full and glistening ones of her Emerald.

_~"Aye. Some days I wonder why I did not place them back in their eggs and fly away where they couldn't find me."~ _both dragons sat there and chuckled as their smoke mingled in the air from their nose and mouth.

_~"My name is Jevrath. And yours fellow being of the sky?"~ _

_~"Inilth."~ _the male dragon, now Jevrath, looked at her closely until she became uncomfortable and snapped at him. _~"What? Have you not seen one of my egglings or am I just horrendously ugly?"~ _Jevrath humorously shook his head and chuckled once more before answering.

_~"I was trying to think of where I had seen you and remembered a time of a little boy with wide green eyes who smelled…well like you. And for future reference, I have not seen one of your egglings nor do I think you are ugly. If I may, you are a quite beautiful dragoness for one of your youth."~ _here Inilth blushed as well as a dragon could while puffs of nervous smoke escaped her mouth. No one had said such words to her since the days with her mate and just thinking of him and his death made her heart clench in anguish. She watched as Draco caught Harry in a headlock before his legs were swept under by the boy and was soon being pinned by the smaller boy.

_~"Thank you for your…kind words. It has been a while since such flattery was besotted onto me."~ _here the male dragon looked troubled and sidled closer to the mother.

_~"Then it is a crime and your mate should have his wings pinned and his fire extinguished and forced to live the days of an overgrown salamander."~ _The dragoness laughed freely at his vexation and only when she controlled herself did she see his smirk of triumph.

_~"I am afraid that this shall never come to pass. My mate is dead unfortunately. Killed for his hide and my protection many moons ago."~ _she sighed sadly and was startled when Jevrath rubbed his scaled head against her own soothingly.

_~"Then I apologize for my callous remarks and offer you my sincere regret to his passing. May the skies be ever clear where he is flying now."~ _

Dragons may not have soul mates as other magical creatures but it was still a wondrous occasion when two were to mate. Dragons were far from extinct but because of attacks from their hide and poached unhatched eggs their numbers were steadily declining. It was because of this that wizards created such reserves such as these. To have lost a mate especially when lucky enough to find one is a great loss and usually when this has happened to dragons they die of broken hearts within the next decade or so. It was the only reason Inilth was allowing the male dragon to comfort her so, or at least this was what she was telling herself.

Once Draco had successfully pinned Harry and was boasting his victory, his brother and turned his head to the side to see their mother and an unknown dragon become quite friendly with each other.

_~"Draco look! Sur__â__ is over there being cuddly with another dragon!"~_

_~"Whawhawhat?"~ _the blonde turned his head and saw the two bumping heads and growled while his brother aw'd.

_~"Isn't it sweet brother? Surs__â__ actually met someone in this god-forsaken place! Maybe she'll have the chance to move on and mate with someone else…"~_

_~"This most certainly is not sweet! Look at them! They look like a bunch of love drunk fools that just hit puberty! Besides, we don't know him nor his advances towards our mother. The least he could do was come and ask to court her thru us!" _his brother said nothing as he pushed his now stunned older brother off him and shook his head good-naturedly at him.

_~"I'm sure he has his reasons."~_ Draco just huffed and continued to watch the pair while Harry continued to giggle not paying attention to a man coming towards him.

"Excuse me? May I have a word with you for a moment?" he turned to see the red haired that tried to help them escape. He looked much better than when he last saw him and, to his surprise, was very much handsome. He was taller than Harry, which doesn't say much, and had more muscle than either he or Draco. His hair wasn't particularly long but it was shaggy and just down to his ears. He was tan which made the freckles on his face and arms blend in slightly and had many scars and burns on his arms and hands. To his horror, before he answered a blush spread across his face and he was sure if he dared open his mouth a stutter would come out. Instead he shook himself mentally and physically before just nodding. They walked a bit away from Draco, still glaring at Inilth and Jevrath, and over to the pen that contained newly hatched yet abandoned dragonlings which Harry cooed at.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me from those idiots before and apologize for said idiots. It was wrong of them to take you and your…friend like that. I hope you can forgive us, not everyone here is like them." Charlie extended a hand with the hope of friendship, and possibly more in the near future, towards the brunette. Harry looked at it and wondered what it was he was supposed to do so he took it in both of his smaller hands and rubbed his smooth cheeks over the back of it before giving it back to the shocked handler. Now it was Charlie's turn to blush but while doing so he thought continuously in his mind, _what was that! How do respond to that? And more importantly, how do I make him do it again?_


	8. Meet the FolksTale

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC's. Everything else belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling**

Meet the Folks...Tale

Harry was confused. This Charlie person was blushing like he had done and he didn't know what he had done to cause it! Although he spoke English it was a broken version. The Dursleys hadn't allowed him to go to school since they didn't want him smarter than their own son so whatever he learned came from books either torn or almost too worn to read. While Draco's English was better he was only seven when they left their past lives behind so still retained his childish version of it. So with his greatest try he patted one of the red-head's cheek and spoke for the first time.

"Charlie feels...sad?"

The red haired man looked up so fast he felt at least three bones in his neck pop. This boy could talk English! Granted, it didn't sound like he used it often but at least now he would know that he was being understood. He grinned goofily straining his cheeks while he answered.

"No! No I'm not sad! I'm just..umm..." how could he explain that he wanted himm to touch him like before without sounding completely pervy? "Hey so, what's you guys names? It would be much easier to call you by your own names than just 'tall blonde' and 'short brunette'."He chuckled nervously at his own attempt at a joke which turned into a cough when the other wasn't laughing.

Harry had now tilted his head cutely staring at Charlie as he asked the question. He wouldn't, of course, give away their real names since Draco had long ago told him they were both famous in their own circles and that anyone who knew their real names would take them away from Inilth. So he said the only name he still answered to.

"Moonbeam," he pointed to Draco still glaring at their mother and the male dragon conversing, "Emeralds." he then pointed to himself with a shy smile which Charlie answered with his own. He couldn't think of a more perfect name for the short male. A growl came into his hearing range and he went for his wand thinking it was one of the dragons when the boy started to giggle and motion over to the blonde. He turned his head slightly to see him glaring madly over at the two new dragons as they were getting better "acquainted." It was then he remembered how the two boys even got to the compound and started to walk over to the dragoness with Emeralds right behind him.

Inilth finally looked up from her blushing and acceptance of remorse from Jevrath to see a flame colored human male walking with her hatchling. She sent out a smoke ring to encompass the boy making him giggle more and bent her head so that he may hug it.

_~"Hello my Emeralds. Why have you brought this man to me? Does he wish to beg for your courtship?" _she wasn't blind, she could see the way the man acted around her hatchling and if that wasn't enough the pheromones coming off him were enough to make her dizzy!

Harry blushed so deeply he started to match the man beside him. _~"Sursa! That's not it at all! He merely wanted to meet you is all!"~_

Charlie couldn't believe that this Emeralds boy could speak to the dragons! And even have them answer from the look of things! He started becoming as excited as he was when he was only five and his mum had bought him his first dragon miniature that roared and breathed little sparkles of fire.

"Could you tell her please that it is a great honor to meet her. I've only worked with one Chinese Fireball but she got relocated back to her ancestral home before I could spend the amount of time I wanted to?" the green-eyed beauty nodded and started to speak.

_~"Sursa, he says he thinks your a truly magnificent creature and that he's only met one other of your nest."~ _to that Inilth snorted and a thick coat of soot erupted from her nostrils.

_~"I'll give him this, he surely knows how to flatter a woman! Give him my thanks and my warning that if he so much a split and end of your hair that the flames of Hades underworld would feel like the coldest of winters compared to me."~ _she bared her teeth menacingly not noticing how hot and bothered Jevrath had suddenly become.

Harry, blushing even deeper relayed the message as best he could in English but to his surprise only made the man laugh! Charlie placed a playful grin on his face and gave a low bow to the dragoness. "You have my word. No harm whatsoever." His Sursa seemed satisfied since she went back to ignoring him as was the dragon way of signalling the end of a conversation. Draco then decided that now was the perfect time to come over only to see his little brother fidgeting and blushing a storm while the smug bastard from earlier looking even more smug that ever.

_~"What in the seventh level of Hell did I just miss?"~_

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait! And thank you for all the loyal fans and new ones! Your devotion shall be rewarded!**


	9. Days of Our Lives:Reserve Edition

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC's. Everything else belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling**

_~"Beast Speak"~_

_Thoughts_

Days of Our Lives: Reserve Edition

Life on the reserve soon became repetative and scheduled for the two brothers. After Draco was assured, and slammed into the ground underneath Inilth's massive foot, that Jevrath was a mostly harmless dragon and wanted nothing more than friendship he backed off his watch/glare. Instead he focused on not becoming stir crazy inside the reserve by continuing his magical and physical regime. Harry joined him often, except when they each studied their separate elements, and even did mock duels and fights. When they became bored afterwards they split up with the blonde often discovering new bounds and where the invisible fences laid and his younger brother either talking with other dragons or playing with their hatchlings. The babies had taken a liking to both siblings the brunette because he played and read to them and the blonde because it was funny to make him mad.

It was during all this that Charlie liked to watch Emeralds go about his day while he was supposed to be working. When he was gathering and distributing feed he watched as he and his brother- Moonbeam?- studied and mock fought though it freaked him out the first time he saw it. He had been cleaning an empty lot of the reserve-they rotated where they placed the dragons so that they didn't become bored and also so it gave them time to shovel their waste-when he heard a battle growl and saw the blonde propel through the air and land a foot on the back of his beautifu brother's head. Enraged, the red head started to run forward with the dirty shovel raised when the brunette did a barrel roll forward propelled by the kick seemingly uninjured. He stopped and watched as not only was he fine that he returned fire with a drop kick towards the other's abdomen only to be parried by an arm and so on and so forth. He was sure that by the end of the entire ordeal not only had his jaw dropped that his lungs had shriveled from lack of oxygen.

After that he made sure to par more attention to the duo and found himself not only falling more and more for the emerald eyed beauty but also beginning to understand the angry blonde. Whenever he came around Emeralds would stop and say hello and even speak his limited English while Moonbeam huffed and went out his way to ignore him. After talking to the brunette, and using a translation charm for words not explained in English, he found that his older brother was mad because he felt that _he_ caused them to be stuck here by being attacked and appealing to his brother's sense of honor. Feeling insulted and a tiny bit sheepish he thought long for a way to make it up to the youth and it wasn't until they had stayed for longer than three weeks did the answer come in the form of a longstanding Weasley traditon: Quidditch.

+++Flashback+++

Charlie and the rest of the reserve workers had a Sunday in which they would separate into teams and play the nationally acclaimed game with playing as, of course, the seeker. It was during such a game that he noticed the pair watching them badly hidden in bushes and swooped down to greet them.

"Hey you guys. Either of you play?" Emeralds tilted his head in confusion making his heart skip a beat. The brunette shook his head before replying.

"Play what?" the red head's eyes widened comically.

"What? Have you never played Quidditch? It's the greatest game in the world! Alright mates timeout timeout!" he gestured widely to his comrades and after much conjoling and begging on his part got two to give up their Cleansweeps so that the siblings could play.

"Alright it's real simple: there are two teams of players with three chasers who play the quaffle and try to score, two beaters who knock the bludgers at the opposite team and keep it from hitting their own, one keeper who protects the goals, and one seeker who's most important role is to find the golden snitch which give the opposite team 150 points and ends the game. Any questions?"

Both of the young men were studying the broomsticks in their hands turning them over, poking at the bristles at the end and even sniffing them before one finally asked.

"How...umm...move?"

Again the Weasley's eyes widened even more and even gasped like a fish out of water. These boys knew magic and they couldn't...it was unthinkable!

"Alrite that's it! Broom lessons NOW!" he instructed them to place the brooms on the ground and to get on the right side of it.

"Now, raise your left hand over it and say 'Up!' forcefully." both did and were fairly surprised the brooms jumped into their hands with a resounding "smack!" He went over to both of them showing them how to manuver their bodies on the brooms and was about to instruct them how to hover when both took off like birds, or dragons, in flight whooping and squealing with joy. He then joined them as did his coworkers, the game forgotten just enjoying the air and the process of flight. Even Inilth got in on the action by joining her hatchlings roaring and them answering back.

_~"We're flying Sursa look! Without wings or anything!"~_ the ever practical Draco said with a large grin on his face.

_~"It's so much better than I thought Sursa! It's like my heart is full and brimming with joy!"~_ the emotional Harry then replied with equal happiness. The dragoness was happy her children had found flight and taught them basic dragon moves and even a few daredevil tricks to their ultamite joy. When the sun had set they still flew but the reserve workers landed enjoying the sights and sounds of the family as they had fun in the air. When they finally landed they were out of breath and ready for a good night's rest but walked over to Charlie with a hug of gratitude-Harry-and a nod of reluctant acceptance-Draco-before retiring with their mother.

+++End of Flashback+++

Now that Moonbeam was less hostile towards him and their dragoness a bit more lenient Charlie could finally be free to woo the pants off of Emeralds. And that, he assured, was a promise.

**Two in two days! Told you that you'd be rewarded hahaha. Thanks to all reviewers and new favorite-ers. I'll be sure to add more in the next coming days!**


	10. Talks With Family

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC's. Everything else belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling**

Talks With Family

_~"Beast Speak"~_

_Thoughts_

The days passed quickly turning into to weeks and then before the family knew they had been staying at the dragon reserve for nearly three months. Inilth had spent her time conversing with the other female dragons missing the companionship that came with it. She also got closer to Jevrath, to Draco's annoyance, and could even be found lounging and flying with the male dragon. Although both dragons had assured them they were merely platonic, something which Harry truly didn't believe, Draco could still be seen stalking after them or even bribing one of the hatchlings to follow them on some of there flys. After another confrontation with the bottom of his mother's foot he left them alone to instead bother his younger brother about the smitten red-head.

Charlie did like Harry, how much of the like was physical and not was slowly diminishing with time to his great surprise. The more time he spent with Emeralds the more he found out the small or large things that made him become more smitten. He learned as he watched the brothers spar one day that he didn't truly like violence and leaned toward defense as they fought. The only time he ever saw the brunette attack Moonbeam was when the blonde had stolen the last pomegranate that he wanted for breakfast. The older brother's hair had been pink for days afterwards. He learned how close to nature the young man was as he usually followed Charlie during his rounds with the dragons. He helped feed, change pens, shovel waste, and even do the monthly immunizations. Usually this was one of the hardest jobs and took nearly five to eight trainers to do one dragon but with Emeralds it had taken them all by surprise.

***Flashback***

Charlie rolled and ducked as a horned tail went straight for his head and cursed as he dropped the vial of medicine he was supposed to inject. Three other trainers were already struggling with the magical ropes coming from the wands as they tried holding down the elder Hungarian Horntail. Harry had been watching from the sidelines shocked at how the humans were going about trying to help her while also feeling his chest contract tightly as he saw the familiar red-head try to avoid getting hurt. Without another thought he jumped over the protective fence holding all others out of the way and got into the vision of the angry female.

_~"Let me go! Let me go puny humans so that I might fry you with my fire then squish you like the bugs you so desperately emulate!"~_

Trying not to giggle at her angry words Harry composed himself outwardly calm, controlled, and put little force behind his words.

_~"Great Horned one, these humans mean you know harm. They only try to help you."~ _the dragoness scoffed at the boy in front of her though was no longer shocked when hearing him speak. He and his brother had come to visit her many a time.

_~"If they mean me no harm why do they insist them I be tied and tethered like a holiday turkey? Why did they take me away from my younglings? Surely they want to take me away as they did those moons ago!"~ _the green-eyed boy shook his head imploringly softly speaking away her fears. The boy was shocked to hear that they had taken her away from her nesting away during her gestation period. It was no wonder she was spooked when they stole her away again after they had just hatched!

_~"No! They do not want to steal away your eggs or yourself. They merely wish to keep you well. Apparently they have a special fluid they can give you that will keep disease away and must give it to you only once a month."~ _ the mother looked at Harry with narrow eyes daring to find a lie within them and nodded one she found none.

_~"I will allow this, but only if it is you that will administer it. I do not trust these pathetic humans after what they've done to me and my nest."~_ a bit shocked he nodded all the same and relayed the message to the rest of the trainers.

Some were skeptical but most of them had seen this boy around and knew his powers with the dragons and had no probelm giving him the giant needle and telling him where he needed to inject it. Feeling queasy he nodded again, asked the dragoness to please lower her neck so that he might reach the injection sight, then plunged the needle between her protective hide and pushed until the syringe was empty. When he pulled it how a small droplet formed and slowly trickled out the small wound.

_Is that blood?_ he wondered before promptly passing out.

***End Flashback***

That was also the day Charlie found out his emerald-eyed beauty couldn't stand the sight of blood. When he questioned him on how he treated his own injuries the boy shrugged saying that his own must not have bothered him. When asked about how he healed the trainer on their first day here he blushed before shrugging again.

"Did not...umm...notice." was all he could say.

The red-head had to resist the rather strong urge to coo at the younger man and quickly held it in and went on about his job. It was when he retired to his hut for the night that he noticed a center pinging sounded coming from his fireplace and since only one person knew his address he quickly accepted.

"Hey older brother."

"Yo little brother." another red haired man was in the fire the flames making his already vibrant hair come alive. Bill Weasley was the eldest of the Weasley brood but could easily act like the youngest if he tried. Then the twins came and he settled for just third youngest.

"So what do I owe to the surprise call? You're not gonna mother me and say I need a real job are you goblin boy?" a snort of laughter came from the fire making sparks appear in the air.

"Naw nothing like that, though since I've been back and joined the Order she has been hounding me into getting you to come back too. 'It would be so nice to have the whole family back under the roof again! You know it would be my oldest that leave the nest and not even remember to write or visit their poor ailing mother and great Merlin William just let me hack just a couple inches from your hair! Can't have you walking around unpresentable you know.'" the older Weasley did a high pitched version of their over bearing mother making then both laugh before becoming somber for the reasons why.

Voldemort had come back finally after trying for years apparently just two short years ago and the Ministry was hearing none of it. Even after the fiasco at the Quidditch World cup, which he personally witnessed, and that Hufflepuff that got murdered by the bastard later on that same year. From what Bill had told Charlie they were finally doing something since a whole hoard of Death Eaters went into the Department of Mysteries, including those that had broken out of Azkaban earlier in the summer, and tried to steal a prophesy that didn't belong to them. None were caught by the Aurors but even Fudge couldn't try and sweep that under the rug. So now the people were in a panic and Dumbledore had gotten the Order of the Phoenix (_Order of the Great Flaming Chicken more like it_ Charlie thought) back together to defeat Voldemort but even he couldn't give much hope without their once missing piece.

Harry Potter.

The Boy-Who-Lived had disappeared years ago straight from his home a decade ago and had not been seen again. Dumbledore had hoped that the Hogwarts letter would've reached the boy wherever he was but all letter had returned to sender. Each year they sent a letter and each year they were no closer to finding him making more people sink into despair. Both Charlie and Bill both thought they wizards of Great Britain were a fat load of cowards if they sat there and waited for a little boy to finish off a Dark Lord while they sat back behind the doors to their homes. No one cared that he could've been dead in a ditch somewhere or kidnapped or any number of things! No..all they cared was that their "savior" had begotten them.

"Is it really getting bad there Bill?" Charlie asked softly. His brother sighed and brought up a floating hand to scratch the side of his head.

"Yeah it kinda is. The Death Eaters aren't even trying to hide anymore doing raids on muggles and wizards alike. Poor dad's been working nearly triple shifts at the Ministry to help keep up the Secrecy Act." Their father, Arthur Weasley, worked for the Ministry in a small department specialized around keeping wizards from doing magical things to mundane items. And since they all knew their father loved all contraptions muggle that this was the best place for him.

"I bet. I know the twins are finally making good on their shop. But what about Ron and Ginny? How are they holding up?" here the elder scoffed.

"Those two? Who knows, all I know is that Ron keeps his scores they way he does and he might have to actually work for the twins. And Ginny? Well whatever she's doing she keeps hushed to herself or that friend of hers. Romalda or something like that." Charlie laughed and added his own two cents and they spent a couple minutes bemoaning the fates of their younger siblings. And before long a question popped into his mind.

"Say Bill, what would you say to a guy that doesn't speak real good English to convince him to go out with you?" His brother suddenly perked up and got a slight teasing smirk on his face.

"Sooo found someone have you? A local by the sound of it. Is he cute? Does he know you like him. Would I like him?" he added the last with a waggling eyebrow. Both brothers were bisexual with only Charlie leaning more towards gay than just both.

"Yes he's a local, well he speaks like one even if he doesn't look it. He's gorgeous, got these beautiful green eyes that he's actually named after and lips that could make a monk sin. And if I catch you anywhere near him I'll castrate you...with a rusty knife...without a tetanus potion." Bill just laughed but was still interested. His brother only threatened with the refusal of the potion if he was serious.

"So what do you need me for? You're the one that all familiar with him. Just as the bloke out already!"

Charlie sighed and rubbed his face embarrassedly before mumbling underneath his breath causing his brother's smirk to widen to a full grin.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear that, would you mind repeating that?" with a non-heated glare he huffed and repeated.

"I'm afraid his brother would kill me before I could even approach." his cheeks were aflame and only deepened as Bill almost fell out the fire from laughter.

"You mister big bad dragon tamer is afraid of someone else's big brother? Pft! What does he do? Tame giants?" again his younger brother mumbled before having to repeat himself.

"He doesn't have a job. They-they're both about Ron and Ginny's age." If he thought the laughter couldn't get worse he was lying to himself.

"You're afraid of some hormonal twerp who probably has never learned to use a toilet but you'll face a three-hundred ton dragon any day of the week? Pathetic!"

"Oh shuddap! Can you help me or what?"

"T-this is what I'll d-do." Bill was still chuckling slightly much to Charlie's chagrin "I've got some off time saved up since Egypt from the goblins. I'll take a couple days, get a portkey and come by and while you seduce the little brother, I'll keep the older one out your hair."

"What about Mum and the Order?" Charlie thought the plan was risky but was still excited if it could work.

"I'll tell Mum I'm trying to get you come home more and the Order that you'll help recruit help from other wizards." Bill waved away his worries effortlessly. The talked a few minutes on the last minute details and decided that the date would happen in about a week.

"Besides," Bill offered, "what could go wrong?"

**Famous last words Bill. Thank you to all who have favorited and reviewed. You keep my muse in action! Remember, the more you review the faster I'll make chapters!**  
><em><br>_


	11. Date Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC's. Everything else belongs to the magnificent JK Rowling**

_Thoughts _

_~"Beast Speak"~_

* * *

><p>Date Night<p>

Bill arrived to the site only four days after their fire call. He came with a magically expanding duffle bag wearing a pair of muggle jeans, a sleeveless white-shirt with a blue button up which was currently tied around his waist because of the heat. His long hair was also tied at the nape of his neck as he sweated profusely and waved energetically to catch his brother's attention as he shoveled waste. Charlie heard his name called and, being the klutz of the family, tripped over the shovel and fell flat on his back in the giant pile of...poo. Bill, being the older wiser brother, cackled incessently and literally rolled on the ground laughing at his brother's predicament before helping him up and casting a powerful scourgify.

"What are you doing here? You said you wouldn't be able to make it out for about a week!" exclaimed his still miffed sibling.

"Pulled some strings, axed some heads. You know, goblin work." Bill puffed his chest out importantly making Charlie laugh.

"So show me these brothers that have you all in a tizzy!" Charlie smacked him aside the head for making his sound like some doe-eyed school girl but lead him to Harry and Draco (or Emeralds and Moonbeam) who were having their customary workout/duel.

Currently Draco was in the lead striking ferociously at his younger brother wih the intensity only a tiger could posses. Poor Harry could do nothing but fluidly avoid or block all hits as he was constantly backed into corners or other dragons. Finally an opening asserted itself as the blonde made an attempt to swipe at his legs Harry lept forward with a strong grasp on the other's shoulders throwing him forward as he landed on the balls of his feet and his brother landing feet away winded. Just as the brunette helped him up they heard clapping coming from two figures on the other side of the fence.

Bill was in awe at the power and strength he could feel rolling off the two brothers, and neither one was even using magic! While he could finally understand his brother's obsession, Emeralds truly did live up to his namesake, it was the other that stole away his breath. Standing tall and proud as any jungle cat, long silvery blonde hair cascading down his back in simple waves, silver eyes alight with an inner fire, soft pink lips in a constant teasing smirk, and that body! Both boys were wearing shorts and tanks belonging to the reserve and each showed off their unique bodies making both Weasley's drool.

Draco's long legs made the shorts seem even shorter almost just barely cupping his crotch area and firm backside while his tank clung to his sweaty body showing a slender muscular abdomen and chest. Harry's shorts, since he wasn't as tall, were the regular length but showed off his perfectly round and slightly bouncy behind. His tank also clung to him but his body plan was more along the lines of a dancer's with a strong core abdomen, legs and arms, but a delicate-looking frame. For an odd second Bill felt a ping of recognition as he looked at Emeralds but it soon melted away as he bore his gaze at Moonbeam. Both were looking at the red-haired siblings with looks of confusion(Harry) and annoyance(Draco).

"Umm...h-hello Charlie. Who this?" he pointed to the taller person at this side who was still openly ogling his brother to the blonde's obvious disgust.

"Oh! This is my older brother Bill. He lives in England but he's visiting me for a few days while he's on vacation. Bill, this is Emeralds and his older brother Moonbeam." Harry waved politely with a shy smile while Draco huffed and turned away from him.

_Ooo. Kitty's got claws._ Bill thought smirking. "It's nice to meet you both, I've heard much about both of you." Emeralds smiled up at him brightly if still shy, Moonbeam however just shot him a glare making his smirk widen at him and those pale cheeks to angrily flush.

"I was just telling Charlie here he should take me on a tour of the nearby town when he told me of your predicament and subsequent jailing. Maybe you would like to join us? Spread your folded wings so to speak."

Harry nodded happily, he thought it was an exciting thought to go and be around others and outside the reserve's walls for a night. Draco however wanted to refuse but even he couldn't resist the urge to leave the place, though only for an evening and also gave his nod.

"Splendid! We'll each meet you over by the entrance at six and escort you down to the town." He waved at them both, winking at a certain blonde, and lead his still silent gobsmacked brother away towards his cabin where he finally found his voice.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What happened to 'keeping the older one busy while I connect with the younger' plan did you forget?" Bill only rolled his eyes in silent protest.

"The plan's still on, just more subtle. This way we'll be out of your hair and I can get to know that blonde beauty a bit better." This time Charlie was the one to roll his eyes. Once his brother found a target he'd follow it to the ends of the Earth and then some. Lucky for him it was the anti-social brother caught his eye instead of the sweet shy one. Now his only disaster was to find an outfit to wear to tonights outing, which again he was lucky the more fashion oriented brother was here with him.

As he waited at the entrance to the refuge with his brother Charlie again wondered if he had finally gone insane to go along with his brother's prodding. Instead of his normal worn and torn cargos and checkered work shirt he was in stylish jeans that clung and enhanced his muscular legs, and a midnight blue buttoned shirt that had the top two unbuttoned. His hair, while not as long as Bill's could still be a nuisance, was washed, brushed, and styled so it hung right above his ears. Bill was in leather pants (cow leather instead of dragon hide since he refused to get in an arguement with mister righteous) and a form fitting black shirt of a Wizarding band and his ember hair out of his pony tail and curling around his neck. They stood there at exactly six waiting for the jungle brothers (as Bill called them) and when they finally spotted them promptly dropped their jaws.

Secretly, hours before, the females of the reserve caught Harry and Draco in their grasp and brought them to their cabin to help them with their "dates." Neither knew what that was and when they asked Harry blushed crimson while Draco paled dramatically. Neither had expected to become courted while stuck here and when they told their mother she merely chuckled at their apparent distress and wished them luck. Though there were only three females working there and had separate cabins, each could be found in just one for a few minutes of "fem time." Of course tonight the ladies had a different topic in mind:

"Make over!"

For some reason those words gave both teens shills and for reasons they would soon understand. After much poking, prodding, blushing, shouting, running and subsequent catching, the boys were ready to drop jaws.

And boy did they ever.

Draco, being the most reluctant, was of course the first to be made. His hair was combed and bushed into two separate clasps then tied into one casual pony tail. He wore black jeans, a gift from Marjorie, and a charcoal shirt to bring out his eyes, borrowed from Ellie's boyfriend, and non-horrific tennis shoes from the refuge lockers. The glares he used on all three women were the only reason he got away with no makeup, although his brother wasn't as lucky.

Harry was dressed light blue tight jeans to show off his narrow waist, a green button up shirt with his white tank underneath, all thanks to Janet, and ankle boots to wear over the bottom of the jeans. Since his hair was thicker, curlier, and longer than Draco's they decided a french braid which hung loose down his back. His eyes were lightly dusted with coal to bring out the green while his full lips were faintly glossed with natural beeswax. He felt weird and girlish but he couldn't resist the pouting the girls had over him and allowed them to muss him up.

Once they got to the entrance Harry and Draco looked at both dates with either mild to high degrees of attraction. Mild for the blonde since he didn't believe anyone related to loud-mouthed red head would ever be handsome and was pleasantly surprised to find himself wrong. Harry had no idea Charlie could ever look like this and silently squirmed to find himself looked at with such...lust.

Charlie promptly stopped his mental pornography to blush lightly and offered his arm to Emeralds like his mother told him to do and grinned at the brighter blush that he sported as he took it. Moonbeam gave an ice glare as if daring the older one to do the same only to be shocked as Bill only smirked and wrapped his arm around his waist and guided him to the apparition space where the other two were waiting.

They apparated to an alley on the outskirts of the town and walked the rest of the way enjoying the sights and sounds of authentic Romanians as they haggled and went about their evening close-ups. Charlie led them to a small outdoor restaurant he said served food that wasn't "too out there" and were seated ordering tea (Bill), water (Charlie), lemonade (Harry) and coffee (Draco). Since none besides Charlie knew what was truly edible he ordered a sampler platter that offered all varieties of authentic food. For dessert they were pleasantly surprised to find ice cream and each ordered a bowl vanilla (for both Draco and Harry), chocolate (Bill) and oddly pecan (Charlie). Once the meal was done and paid for by the time they made it out Bill had gone with Draco disappearing and leaving a fretful Harry behind with a nervous Charlie.

Together, but not yet touching, they walked the streets in silence before the red head broke the ice with a simplistic "What's your favorite color?" An hour later they were hand in hand knowing each other's colors (orange-Charlie purple-Harry), seasons (both say Spring), foods (his mother's cooking-Charlie now ice cream-Harry), animals (dragons of course!), and laughing at each other's childhoods.

"As Merlin as my witness I swear I was hanging from the tree by the seat of my pants with Bill, still polka dotted green and blue mind, running around it with a bloody pillow yelling 'I'm gonna catch! I'm gonna catch!' When mum found us we weren't allowed near the kitchen for a very long time." Harry couldn't contain the full bodied laughter and practically collapsed in the other's arms then blushing at the close proximity. Charlie only smiled down at him and pushed away some hair that had escaped and fallen over his face.

Bill and Draco weren't too far off, both wanting to watch and make sure each other's siblings were ok. Along the course they talked rarely but the words exchanged at least calmed the blonde's annoyance towards the eldest Weasley. As they watched silent gestures and looks were exchanged as conversation making the sexual tension rise slowly. Watching the two on their walk brought them closer, literally, as they hid behind huts and buildings. While Bill was itching his hand slower towards Moonbeams posterior he watching the cutesy scene between Charlie and Emeralds and felt another ping of familiarity only to have his eyes widen as the fringe was moved and a scar the shape of lightening was revealed slightly.

Holy shit it was Harry Potter!

* * *

><p><span>**I am sososososososososoSO SORRY about the long wait. And since you loyal fans have waited so long, I thought an extra long chapter was in order. The truth is now revealed! What shall happen next?**<span>


	12. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC's. Everything else belongs to the magnificent J.K. Rowling**

_Thoughts_

_~"Beast Speak"~_

* * *

><p>Secrets Revealed<p>

Bill couldn't seem to pop his eyes back into their sockets as he watched his brother and Emeralds (or Harry bleeding Potter!) flirt and generally fall deeper the primordial emotion that was love. Draco beside was confused on why the normally flirtacious man had stopped his actions and was staring at Harry and the loud red-head. He got worried that maybe he had tried something and had hurt him and hurried around the corner automatically shouting in their native of Beast Speak scaring both men apart with Charlie's blush disappearing in his hair and Harry's almost as bright.

_~"What did he do? Why was he holding you like that? Did he hurt you?"~ _ the blond was ranting and hyperventilating blaming himself for almost enjoying the evening while this...pervert! was getting his hands all over his little brother.

_~"Nothing! Charlie wasn't doing anything wrong! He had been telling a really funny story about him and Bill and I-well I tripped and he caught me..." _ the brunette's blush worsened as he thought about how nice his calloused fingers felt against his cheek. Draco raised an eyebrow at his explanation and wanted to rave some more when he saw the older red-haired sibling start to talk just as excitedly as he had to the loud-mouth one. He frowned and placed a finger upon his lips to signal to his younger brother to be quiet and soon their conversation was able to travel towards them softly but surely.

"-hell are you daft? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that that's him! It's Harry Potter! The one everyone's been looking for all this time!" both boys paled drastically as they heard Bill share this with his brother knowing that if Emerald's secret was out how long before Moonbeam's? Charlie however didn't believe one word of it and immediately laughed.

"What? C'mon Bill you're just loopey from getting to many Harry Potter imposters and Boy-who-Lived pictures. Emeralds couldn't be him!" Bill didn't even get angry just stood his ground and clenched his jaw silently.

"He fits the age, he has the general looks, he may not use it but I can literally feel the magic simmering beneath his skin-"

"So what? So what that there are over a million teenagers in the world that have black hair and green eyes and consequent magic, and? How do you intend to prove that's who he is?" Charlie was beginning to feel nervousness seep into his system that but didn't want to listen to it.

"You were with him all night, did anything about his childhood stood out, y'know besides being raised by a dragon in ajungle for most of it. Like how he got there in the first place?"

"You still haven't answered my question Bill: so what? What will happen if Emeralds really is Harry Potter? What are you going to do? Take him back with you to fight a war he's never heard of? Fight a man infinitely more powerful than him for a bunch of wizards and witches that could and should of done it years ago? What?" Charlie was almost hysterical by this point not wanting Em-or whatever the boy's name was to be taken away just as they were getting to no each other. Bill could see his brother's dilemma and gently placed his hands on his shorter shoulders and forced himself in the man's vision.

"Listen to me very clearly: I won't do or say anything if he doesn't want me to. You're right, it wouldn't be fair to just throw him to the wolves like that. If he wants to stay anonymous forever consider his secret thrown into the deepest Gringots vault, understand?" his brother nodded while his breathing began to return to normal. Just then he looked over Bill's taller shoulder to see the boys only to find them not there. Or anywhere around them!

Incidentally, Draco and Harry had left the sight the moment Bill mentioned questioning him about his childhood before Inilth. He couldn't go back to the Dursleys he just couldn't! The brunette was practically having a panic attack by the time they made it all the way back to the restaurant. Draco was holding him close and whispering that nothing they could say or do would force him to go back, but it only helped a little. He knows that his brother said he stopped someone powerful when he was a baby but he didn't know how! He didn't want to fight, he wanted to stay with his family, learn to fly, mate (he blushed as he thought of Charlie), and have as many hatchlings as he could! War was something dragons never condoned unless necessary, it was that reason that most Asian culture revered yet feared the mighty dragon seeing them come into battle was for the worse for one side; for once a dragon decided upon a foe, nothing would stop them. Harry was finally brought out his paniced state by a small ice cream cone pressed to his face by his blond brother with a small smile on his face. Emerald eyes filled with tears at the kindness and care Draco showed for him and immediately jumped into his arms mumbling thanks and other ideologies. The blonde just shook his head at the younger boy but smiled all the same before handing him the ice cream and leading to a chair to rest. As they sat they talked over what they would do once they got back to their mother and tell them of the predicament. They had just gotten to the point about riding off into the sunset (with or without Jevrath was still being battled) when their two redheads found them. Immediately Draco jumped up shielding Harry away from them in case they tried something and shouted in the few English he knew "Back off! No go! No take!" to the blonde it almost sound weak and feeble but to the brothers it was remiscent of a tigers growl. Bill came up first his wand out and placed on the ground which he kicked to the two who only stared at the twig before diverting attention back to him. The elder Weasley continued walking towards them with his empty hands out front and stopped only a few feet away, close enough to talk but not touch.

"Emeralds, Moonbeam, I think we need to talk."

**My apologies cannot make up for the long wait for this chapter but I can try SOOOOOOOORRRRRYYYY! I thought that since you waited so long a double would be the least I could do. Happy Valentines Day to all that celebrate!**


	13. What's Happening Across the Pond:Dumbles

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC's. Everything else belongs to the magnificent J.K. Rowling**

_Thoughts_

_~"Beast Speak"~_

* * *

><p>What's Happening Across the Pond: Dumbledore<p>

Dumbledore had just come out of a both a teacher's meeting and an Order meeting to escape to his office for a quick fix of lemon drops and listen to Fawks' beautiful trilling when a large insturment on his priority shelf began to buzz alerting his full attention. Many would wonder, and have, about the sanity of the Headmaster to keep such weird and obviously unusable objects cluttering his shelf behind his desk and quite frankly he preferred it that way. Better for the masses to be ignorant and controlling than whimsical and resiliant. But it was that particularly large instrument that caught his eye: it would only activate when Harry Potter was found. And now apparently he finally was! Sure it took a bit of Blood Magic but the babe was practically swaddled in it after the attack he had to make some use of it, what better use than to make sure he would always be safe and sound? But the boy had gotten loose and escaped, and not just any escape, an untraceable apparition! If he hadn't been so frustrated Dumbledore would've eagerly clapped his hands with glee knowing he would have such a powerful ally on his side.

No, not ally.

Ally deemed worth, almost equal importance. No..the Potter boy was a pawn. Plain and simple really. A pawn necessary to fill the heads of the Wizarding world with childish hope and glee while he stood in the shadows controlling everything. He had it all planned but it was ruine the moment the brat stepped outside his wards. Thankfully he hadn't died, who knows what he would've had to say to overlook _that _but the fact was he was still missing. When his eleventh birthday rolled around he had been so sure that Hogwarts' lettering system would be able to find where he was stashed, but no such luck. The letter came back unopened and the owl that delivered it frazzled. The Headmaster had tried with two other owls who also came back worse for wear before all the school owls deemed the mission unsafe and wouldn't fly near him anytime he came up to deliver another letter. It was a stressful and very angry time for him; he almost wore out his endless basin of lemon drops! So first year came and went with the youngest Weasley boy getting into Gryffindor along with Longbottom and a rather capricious muggleborn Granger. Nott, Avery, Rosier, Goyle and Crabbe of course landed themselves in Slytherin where another mystery presented itself: where was the Malfoy heir? According Rita Skeeter the boy had gone off for Dark Arts training in far away lands ready to take over where He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named stopped. In all honesty Dumbledore thought it was a crock and assumed the elder Malfoy had something to do with but he couldn't stop to worry about Pureblood brats when he had to find of his own Light ones!

For each year the Headmaster had set up an intricate plot to weave in the control of the Potter boy only for him to not show up! First year had Quirrel, the troll (thankfully the Granger girl had gone to the dormitory bathrooms to cry in), the stone and a confrontation with Voldemort in parasitic form. Or at least, that's how it should've happened. In reality Weasley, Thomas, Finnegan and Granger went down to the Third floor corridor nearly got eaten by Fluffy and the Devil's Snare, by luck got past Flitwick's keys, and by stroke of rare genius got over Minerva's giant chess board to be stopped at Snape's poison riddle. Not because they couldn't figure it out, no the Granger girl had it figured in seconds, but because the boys wanted to be heros and couldn't decide who should go in through the fire. Finally, after watching these proceedings from afar, Dumbledore stepped in, defeated the Dark Lord, or what remained, killed Quirrel and was once again a hero. The fake stone was destroyed not having enough magic to sustain its allusion once it was out the Mirror of Erised.

Second year was practically a nightmare what with the Basilisk running around almost killing children, as if He would allow that to happen while He was Headmaster, and once again found himself tailing behind the Weasley boy and surprisngly Longbottom as well as they travelled with youngest Weasley, a girl this time, to the chamber and barely managed to avoid being eaten, disfigured, poisoned, petrified, and of couse killed by the 60 foot snake. Once again Dumbledore stepped in just in time to save the pathetic children's life and break Tom Riddle's hold on young Ginerva, but with simple spell weaving he managed to place all the heroics on her brother and Longbottom. Third year was just as much a mess as the first two what with Black escaping and those blasted Dementors running around the place! Bleh! Almost put a sour taste on his lemon drops...a bad kind of sour. Luckily he was able to intervene Black before he could do too much damage and that year was relatively quiet. Well, except for Lupin's "furry problem" being announced and him having to resign by the end of the year.

Fouth year is where it all went to Hell and backwords. First the Quidditch World Cup is ransacked by Death Eaters, the during the welcoming of the other two wizarding schools the youngest male Weasley managed to insult nearly both of them with either flirts or insults causing him to put the boy on a tighter reign. Then the actual Triwizard Tournament Choosing had been a fiasco what with two Hogwarts champions being chosen: Cedric Diggory and Neville Longbottom. Dumbledore remembered that the prophecy spoke of almost two families and since the Basilisk incident decided to try out the boy. It didn't end well. To say the least Hogwarts won on technicality since both the Beauxbaton's and first Hogwarts' champion died, the half-veela at the hands of an Imperio'd Durmstrang champion and the other by Pettigrew, former rat and forever servant of Voldemort. The man had the audacity to send back Diggory's body nearly deformed with Dark Marks proclaiming his revival while Longbottom had been stumped by the Sphinx and couldn't go on in the maze not knowing the entire tournament was over. Luckily, or unluckily, he was found by Professor Moody who was later found to be Barty Crouch Jr. with his flask of Polyjuice potion while trying to torture answers of him about his Master's return. Didn't end to well.

If Fourth year was Hell, Fifth was the bloody inner circle with that toad of the Ministry gunning for his job every ten seconds. Dumbledore swore he could feel a migraine coming every time he heard that fake giggle or see that molted pink she always wore. Thankfully he was able to get rid of her rather quickly after using a Blood Quil on Susan Bones, niece of Amelia Bones of the Wizgamont and was sentenced to life in Azkaban. After that he just got Black and Lupin to come back as Co-Professors of Defense since Black had been pardoned after Pettigrew was found in an old house outside a muggle town after a raid and promptly given the Kiss. Dumbledore shivered, no matter how cruel or evil the man no one ever enjoyed seeing someone get the Dementor's Kiss. And of course since Blacka and Lupin taught Defense Snape was on his case almost as much as the bloody toad nagging and whining until he was this close to making a signal of his double spy service to Voldemort. But he wouldn't. Severus owed him too much and He needed him too much to just kill him...not yet any way.

And now that sixth year has come and was drawing to it's Holiday break he truly needed a miracle; which came in the shape of a giant shimmering buzzing instrument right besides Fawks' perch alerting him of his pawn's presence. Dumbledore mumbled a spell at it waving his wand curtly and shortly after a small sheet of parchment bore from it telling of the general information of the ruddy Boy-Who-Lived. And just from how long the sheet was the Headmaster knew this time it was legit. His instrument was intuned to buzz whenever Harry Potter's name was mentioned outside the context of fame, questioning, and general gossip meaning either someone had to think they say him or spoke to him, or know they did. And judging from the more detail geography of the parchment, this person knew who they were talking about.

Hmm...

What would Potter be doing in Romania?

**Uhoh! Harry's been sniffed out by Dumbles! What shall happen next I wonder? ...Well, I know, but you don't. So...you should think about sticking around and find out shouldn't you? That's what I thought! Also added, thank you to my dedicated reviewers who informed me of my mistake about SUSAN. It's fixed and I apologize to any Hufflepuff well-wishers**


	14. The Orphan Tells His Tale

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC's. Everything else belongs to the magnificent J.K. Rowling**

_Thoughts_

_~"Beast Speak"~_

* * *

><p>The Orphan Tells His Tale<p>

Harry was hidden behind Draco's massive thin frame as he continually growled at the two Weasley brothers even as they both kicked over their wands-or stick thingys as the dragon-raised boys called them-and looked remotely harmless. However they didn't like the elder one's words when he motioned that they should talk.

"And why should we talk to you? You take my nest mate away!" the blonde growled not noticing the paleness that was starting to engulf Charlie at the word "mate." Bill was not someone to be taken lightly or give up easily after working witht the goblins for all his years of work, so he continued his calm demeanor.

"Trust us, if you heard us talking before then you must know that I've figured out your brother's actual name and identity." at the sharp nod (Draco) and the hesitant one (Harry) and he continued. "But if you continued listening you would have heard us say that we're not going to tell anyone about it. I won't make you fight for people you don't know and I won't take you back to the place you've clearly spent years trying to escape and avoid. But please, lets go back to the reserve and into Charlie's cabin and we'll talk about everything. And...if you want me to leave I will and I'll make an oath to not ever bring it up ever again. Ok?" he ended on a slightly pleading note.

Both boys looked at each other in the eye holding a silent conversation before the blonde gave a jerky but noticable nod towards the others.

"We will go, but if it's a trap, goblins and dragons shall be the least you fear." while not the best grammar Draco's message came across perfectly to the Weasleys. The red haired siblings each grabbed a brother and apparated them just outside the reserve and walked them back in silence. Everyone had different but ideally the same thoughts running through their minds: "How will this night end?" They made it to Charlie's cabin in record time and when they went inside Bill immediately started errecting privacy and hearing wards ensure there would be no eavesdropping by anyone. While he was doing this he made sure Harry (or Emeralds as he was still calling him) and Draco were situated on his small but marginally comfortable couch while he took a stool and his brother kept standing. Only everything was ready and he felt he had everyone's attention did the curse breaker begin.

"Nearly sixteen years ago, a madman by the name of Lord Voldemort was slowly taking over Great Britain. His one goal was to kill or enslave all those he felt where less than standard and raise those he felt were more. However, there was a group fighting against him lead by the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. They tried everything they could to destroy him but it would seem that they were either at breakeven or steadily losing, it was then the leader found a prophecy that spoke of a child who could kill this man and he soon placed two families into hiding. On Halloween nearly sixteen years ago Lord Voldemort showed up at the Potters, killing the parents, James and Lilly, but was somehow killed by their infant son Harry. And thus, the Boy-Who-Lived came onto great fame in the Magical world." he paused in his summary to see silent tears streaking down Emerald's face. He remembered being told his parents had died in a car crash by his horrible relatives, then being told the truth by Draco later but it still didn't lessen the coldness that wrapped around his heart when he thought of it. His brother just held him tighter murmuring soft apologies and other non-sensical things.,

When no one said anything or interrupted, Bill continued. "Dumbledore, in his infinite wisdom," and he said this with the most sarcasm he could muster, "decided that it was because of the love of Harry's mother that he was saved from being killed by Lord Voldemort and thus sent him to live with the only blood relatives the Dursleys. However what we didn't expect was for him to come up missing about a decade later when it was time for him to start Hogwarts. Fearing the worst, we investigated and found out that he had been abused his entire stay at the Dursley home, if you could really call it that. For the last five years we have been sending letters and tracking spells looking for him and none have worked, and now I'm assuming it's because of not only your natural magics but Inilth's as well." Bill looked down at the boys and glanced at his brother. "I've told you all I know, I hope you'll return the favor."

Harry had dried his tears and looked up at the elder Weasley with fear still prominent in his eyes but also a resolve gained from years in the wilderness. He sat up from his hunched position by his brother and soon began to tell his tale, his words getting louder and braver as he went along.

"They never loved me. Not once were there any kind words or gestures, just pain and cruelty. I was forced to cook, clean, garden, grocery shop, and many other chores all without a reprieve. Whenever they caught me slacking I was beaten mercilessly and put right back to work. I've had multiple injuries but I was never allowed to go to a doctor, 'too messy'. By the time I was four I was cooking all the meals to 'lessen the burden on my poor Aunt' but I wasn't allowed to eat it. I usually went days, sometimes weeks before I was able to scrape a bite to eat. To also lessen the burden on my cousin, since he needed all the space available, I was put in the downstairs cubbord. I had no idea what my name was until Primary School where it had to be put down in the records, all I had ever been called was 'boy,' 'freak,' or 'it'. I wasn't allowed friends because my cousin scared them away with threats or told them lies that made them bully me also when I was in class. Well, when I went to class. The Dursleys didn't want me too educated since 'freaks don't need to read and write if all they were going to be were burdens on society.'" His voice cracked slightly and he took the time to look at the faces around him. Draco looked resigned but he could still see the underlying anger, he still couldn't forgive his relatives even after all the years. Bill's face took on an ashy pale color and he could see he was slightly ill at his words. However Charlie's reaction stunned him the most, not only was his face visibly pale but his entire frame was shaking. The brunette didn't know from what until he saw the small puddle leaking onto his pants; the dragon tamer was actually crying. For him! When he looked again he could also see that his hands were clenching and relaxing as if imagining a throat being there for him to throttle.

Again, when no one commented Harry finally continued. "It wasn't until I was six that things became nearly unbareable. I was getting beaten nearly every day, the chores were becoming harder and took longer to do, and I wasn't able to go to school as often as I liked. While they couldn't stand me they also couldn't stand to see their reputation tarnished, so I was dressed in Dudley's least worn hand-me-downs, I was actually given food and I got to learnd, to read! I loved school, even with all the bullies. The day I came to Inilth I was sure I was going to die. I had just messed up breakfast and while my Uncle hadn't beaten me yet, I knew it was going to come. So I just...I-I just wished I could find someone, anyone that would love me." his words died on him and he was surprised to find tears in not just Charlie's but everyone's eyes by the end of his tale. Draco was hugging his smaller brother closer to him to offer any type of comfort he could and it seemed as though the Weasley brothers were restraining themselves from doing the exact same thing.

The silence was finally broken by Charlies soft but adament voice and words.

"Harry, even if I have to fight until there is no breath left in my body will you ever have to go back to that place or that country again."

And for the first time since his secret had ben revealed, a sigh of relief and a smile graced Harry's face.

* * *

><p>I am sosososososoososososososoSO sorry for the horrendously long wait. But I am also veryververyveryvery happy with the response I've been getting from this story. You make me feel like the carpal tunnel is worth it! T-T Again, because I feel horribly guilty tonight will be a two-fer! Please REVIEW, it makes both my muse and my soul happy!<p> 


	15. What's Happening Across the Pond: Snape

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC's. Everything else belongs to the magnificent J.K. Rowling**

_Thoughts_

_~"Beast Speak"~_

* * *

><p>What's Happening Across the Pond: Snape<p>

Severus Snape was not a patient man. In fact, Severus Snape was not many things: he was not kind, nor pleasant company, nor jolly...in fact if you were to collect all things that resembled fun in any type of manner, Severus Snape would be farthest away as he possibly could.

Severus Snape is the dentist visit every child goes through after Halloween.

He's the yearly shot from the Doctor that never gets any better.

All in all, Severus Snape is, was, and shall remain a downright mean, cold-blooded, hard-hearted, snarky bastard git bat of the dungeons. And he's perfectly ok with that thank you very much.

But, back to the manner at hand: his lack of patience. Snape had been called by his employer Albus Dumbledore for some sort of emergency, life-altering news. And wouldn't you know it the old codger was late! He scowled has his leg bounced perfectly to the amount of seconds he wasted in the damnable office, didn't the old man know he had plans! Especially on this day of all days!

Now, as stated before, Severus Snape was not a kind man, or the type of man some say as the "family type," but there was just one thing that could melt his cold exterior.

His godson, Draco Malfoy.

Scratch that. His _missing_ godson, Draco Malfoy.

Draco had meant so much to him it scared him. From the moment he had held that precious bundle and was bound to always protect him he kept his words very seriously. He made sure his boy could read and dictate well. He made sure he could point out various potions ingredients and state their value and which potions it was needed in. He read his boy stories when he was bored or sleepy. He tucked his boy in. He missed his boy.

He loved his boy.

But, like in all things, he failed to protect the ones he loved most. He knew his friend Lucius was not a nice man, even less than him, but he never thought the man would sink to murdering or kidnapping his own son. And they had to be the only options! The door was locked, no way in or out, and a body was already found in the playroom where he disappeared. It was that of a House Elf but that wasn't important! What was and is important is that his godson, the only one to make him crack a semi-smile, was missing. And his bastard of a father did nothing to prevent it. And...neither did he.

So he spent this day of every year since his disappearance and sat alone in his rooms drinking himself into a stupor with hopes that he would never wake. And, obviously, he failed. Which was why he was so agitated with the Headmaster. He could be getting piss-poor drunk not dying of old age waiting! Finally, after seeming like hours, the old man came in with his god-forsaken twinkle blinking madly in his eyes.

"What is it that's so damned important I had to be taken away from serious and delicate work?" of getting hammered that is.

"Ah, yes my dear boy," he inadvertantly twitched at the nickname "forgive this old man for losing track of time but it would seem that I've finally done it! I've found the location of one missing Harry Potter."

The potions master huffed annoyed on the outside but his interest was peaked. Could the boy really had been found after all this time?

"That's well and good Headmaster but what is it you need with _me_?" he asked pointedly. Here Dumbledore folded his hands across his desk and smiled benignly.

"Severus, I want you to go and retrieve him."

* * *

><p>Dumdumduuuuuum! As promised, my two-fer deal for being such awesome people! And don't forget to Review!<p> 


	16. Severus Visits

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC's. Everything else belongs to the magnificent J.K. Rowling**

_Thoughts_

_~"Beast Speak"~_

* * *

><p>Severus Visits<p>

That night the boys told both their tales. After the company and shed and wiped away the remaining tears from Harry's horrid young life they then listened to the story of how Draco came to live with him and Inilth. Once Bill had found out the his father regulary placed the young man under mild to harmful pain curses he felt the vengeance and swift righteous anger that the goblins so valiently instilled in him rise up. Lucius Malfoy was looking forward to a very big very _long_ audit when he returned to Britain! Charlie looked just as shocked and angered as his older brother. Wizarding children were just as much of a gift as hatchlings are to dragons, to harm your own is down-right despicable. The two brothers had felt physically and emotionally drained from their night abroad and soon were guided towards Charlie's bedroom where they tucked each other in beside one another and immediately fell asleep while he returned to Bill who was steadily pacing in his small living room.

"Alright Bill, tell me your thoughts before you wear down a small moat in my living room." the dragon tamer tried to joke while looking at his older brother's still ashen face. When he neither stopped his minstrations nor gave any notice of speaking Charlie continued.

"I mean, I knew he had to have been abused, with the way you described how his relatives reacted to him being gone but still...beatings, starvation, cupboards? I-I don't...I just don't get it. How could someone abuse a child like that? Especially one as special as he is! And no it has nothing to do with that 'boy-who-lived-to-conquer-' crap I mean the sweet boy who hates to see someone in pain. Or the one that shares or even gives up his pomegranate to someone hungry, the small boy who tries to put everyone else's needs before his own, how could they do it!"

He hadn't realized he had been steadily getting louder until Bill had crossed over to him and placed his hand over his mouth then pointing to his closed bedroom door. With a slight blush at losing control he nodded and just sat down with his head bowed.

"I understand how you feel Char, I really do but we can't just explode like that, we need to think this through. We need a plan of action and then a back-up just in case that old fart starts his meddling."

Bill spoke of the esteemed headmaster with a sneer worthy of any pureblood. His brother nodded and verbally agreed and soon the Weasley brothers spent the rest of the night and early into the next morning going over every strategy of their plans and escapes until they were sure nothing short of Voldemort suddenly growing a heart and singing Shirley Temple could stop them. They each went to their respectable corners of the room, Bill on a transfigured cot and Charlie on his couch, and went to sleep with lighter hearts and shoulders.

Severus Snape despised a number of things (revert back to chapter 15), but on his long, and do believe it is quite long, list portkeys especially international portkeys were up there along in his top ten. Between those infernal things and the damnable floo he was sure the wizard or witch that thought up these ways of travel were slowly dying of brain poisoning due to extended use of Ogden's Finest Firewhiskey. In fact, what he wouldn't do for just a small shot of that right now instead of being here in this...jungle! For that was indeed where the portkey had dropped him, in the midst of a jungle with almost no way of direction or any sign of human habitation. Expelling a long sigh and huff he pulled out a small slip of parchment with the latitude and longitude of the dragon reserve and directed his Point Me spell accurately. Since he could apparate to the location, having never set foot there and seeing no bloody reason for it!, he was left to trudge by foot through the dense and humid jungle. At long last he reached the dratted place around mid-morning seeing as the still sleepy handlers where going around giving even drowsier dragons their morning pills and shoveling their morning bowel movements. His sneer increased and turned into grimace as the wind came his way bringing with it the odor. He covered his nose at th exact moment he spotted a red head walking across the preserve with a shovel balanced on his shoulder. _With hair that red it has to one of those Weasleys_ the potion master thought then to be slightly startled to spot a second redhead with the same familial Weasley brilliance. _Well Albus did say the oldest was visiting..._ he shook his head. Who'd want to visit this third-world country? Shaking off any dirt or debris that might have fallen on him he began his purposeful stride towards the reservation with his usual sneer perfectly in place along with his tongue already sharpened and ready for use only to be so shocked at what he sees next he nearly tripped over his large black cloak.

It was his godson.

His very much _alive_ godson.

His very much alive, nearly grown-up godson walking next to a shorter male with dark brunette hair and blazing jade eyes..._the exact shade of Lily's._

So he had found the Potter boy as per the headmaster's instructions, but that could wait, he had found Draco!

* * *

><p>I am soooo sorry for the long wait! College finals and all - well...that and my college's wifi SUCKS! So it slowly goes in and out, in fact...yup. There it goes.<p>

Great.

Soooooo anyway...Review please!


	17. Draco Remembers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC's. Everything else belongs to the magnificent J.K. Rowling**

_Thoughts_

_~"Beast Speak"~_

* * *

><p>Draco Remembers<p>

Before Severus's untimely arrival, Harry and Draco had awoken at dawn as usual and both felt visibly lighter since other's knew their plight and promised not to reveal their identities. So much so that because he felt so grateful, Harry decided to make breakfast for everyone and for once his brother agreed! So while he bustled around in his untucked and wrinkled shirt from last night and these shorts he had found in Charlie's drawer with snitches all over them (he really hoped he didn't mind, plus they gave him such a nice breeze in the front!), Draco set the table with plates and cups for everyone. While he has lived in the wilderness most of his life it couldn't stop the almost painful lessons he had from his mother on etiquette, especially those on table settings. Soon the small cottage was filled with fumes of tea, biscuits, eggs, and bacon which was enough for the two Weasley brothers to stumble from their sleeps and arrive at the table with their eyes still marginally shut, much to the surprise of the blonde he had been rooting on at least one fall. Harry just smiled and filled both plates with his smile already turned on nearly full blast causing Charile's poor heart to flutter _way _too madly for this early in the morning, especially when he saw what the young man was wearing. Unfortunately, Bill noticed as well by the well placed smirk.

"So Harry, where'd you get the shorts from? I was sure you were wearing longer pants last nite." Here the brunette blushed at having been caught before turning to reach for the package of tea on the damned higher shelf.

"Umm, yes, but umm...I got hot in the middle of the night and took them off, a-and I didn't want to put them back on so I found these in C-Charlie's drawer. You don't mind do you?" He looked imploringly towards the dragon handler while the shorts began to strain against his backside causing his crevice to be seen along with a fast spreading blush across Charlie's face.

"No! I mean...it's fine, really. I don't mind you borrowing my clothes from time to time. You too Draco." he added as an afterthought towards the blonde brother.

Draco gave a small snort and huff. "No worries, and no offense but I can't really see myself wearing your clothes. And remember, I've gone naked many years before now." the small smirk on his face as he bit into his bacon was the redhead's only clue that he was just joking.

Bill however was practically salivating over his eggs. All he was thinking of were those ridiculously long muscular legs leading up to an uncovered tight and firm buttocks, pert hard nipples from the cold wind, long hair cascading down his back, his head thrown back and those legs wrapped around him as he plowed straight into hi-

"Bill!"

The oldest Weasley started and slipped his elbow into his food having unknowling propped himself onto it. The rest of the table was staring at him with concern (Harry), amusement (Charlie), and nonchalance (Draco).

"Oh, sorry there. Must've slipped back into sleep for a second, what were you just saying?" Charlie just raised an eyebrow at the blatantly obvious lie and repeated what he'd been saying.

"I was saying that since you're here to stay a couple more days that maybe you visit around the reserve with the boys. Or maybe you should just stay here if your jet lag is getting to you." he smirked as he threw out the bait towards his older brother.

"Naw I'm good, you know me, all work no sleep. I'll be sure to keep the boys in very...pleasant company." Bill winked towards the blonde causing him to roll his eyes dramatically and his brother to giggle silently.

Breakfast was eaten in comfortably silence or conversation between one another before the Weasley brood took up the dishes saying that the other brothers had done enough just by cleaning.

"Besides, you can go and find some other clothes to wear. And Draco, I'm sure Bill has a thing or two your _pallet _would find agreeable." Charlie looked over at the teen as he said this inwardly laughing at the glares he was sending Bill as the other unabashedly leered and flirted with him.

Harry on the other hand crept quietly up towards him and shyly asked if he could borrow more clothes causing the handler to almost melt into a puddle of his own hormones. Soon both boys were dressed, Draco in a pair of Bill's looser leather pants and a ice-blue sleeveless top while Harry was in a dark burgandy t-shirt from Charlie's Hogwarts days since his other clothes were slightly too big for him and a pair of jeans he had to shrink in order for them to fit. When Charlie tried to explain to the brunette what the shorts he had been wearing were usually for he merely cutely (_too_ cutely for his tastes) tilted his head and asked "How is it comfortable to wear two pairs of pants?" After that he just stopped trying and, as his brothers both older and younger were sure to tell him, enjoyed the view.

Charlie left the cottage first with his dung shovel firmly in place on his shoulder while Bill walked along side him having caused Draco to hiss out something at him in Beast Speak, which caused him to become aroused _way_ too quickly and well...here he was. The dragon-kin brothers had hung back mainly due to Harry trying to calm his brother down from having his, well, his bum pinched.

_~"I can't believe that redhaired little bastard! How dare he try to man-handle me like some public good! As if he could every hope to achieve this!"~ _Harry tried not to giggle at Draco's endless tirade about the oldest brother and couldn't help his small outburst.

_~"Yes, and what's even worse is that you probably liked it!"~ _the look on the blonde's face would be stored in his memory for years to come.

"EXCUSE ME?"

Before he could continue on he almost ran into this shadow-looking man who suddenly appeared before him. The man was tall, taller even than that older (obnoxious, rude, waste-of space, rather handsome-damn!) Weasely brother, his skin was pale even in the hot sun, he was wearing a long black cloak, and his black hair was rather long and greasy and hung into his face not even hiding his large Roman nose. Draco looked at the stranger with a small fown on his face while Harry hid behind him not liking the look of the man in front of them. Before he could apologize the larger spoke lower than a whisper.

"Draco? Is this really you?"

The blonde merely raised an eyebrow successfully hiding his surprise at being known and recognized while his brother gasped audible before placing both his hands over his mouth to further hold off other expletives.

"Who are you and why would you want to know?" he asked calmly while his brain was in turmoil. It wasn't that he was afraid he was mostly confused on why every fiber of his being wanted to trust this man in front of them.

The dark man, as if knowing his inner struggle, softened his features and looked him dead in his sterling silver eyes with his darked sienna ones.

"Draco, do you not remember me? Remember who we were to each other?" to anyone else this might've been said pleadingly but to one Severus Snape it just wasn't likely. Although even he couldn't hide the hint of desperation.

The blonde furrowed his brow as he raked through his memories for this face, for his voice, clothing, smell...smell! His eyes suddenly went alight with confirmation as small memories came to the front of his mind. He remembered in young years a very tall man smelling of cloves, spicy musk, and peppermint always reading to him or speaking in a kind soft manner to him which he never got from his stoic parents.

"S-Sev? Sevrus?" he spoke in a whisper as he gazed hopefully at the older man.

Severus Snape will forever and galiantly refuse and rebuke any comments or images that came from this moment where his face did not spread in a small smile, his eyes _surely_ didn't glaze over with unshed tears, and _certainly_ didn't spring forward and gather the teen in his arms.

* * *

><p>I thought that such a long wait demanded 2 chappies today and possibly another tomorrow. Don't disappoint with the reviews and prove me wrong! ^-^<p>

And thanks to all who favorite both me and my story, you make my days filled with twizzlers and turkey bacon! 3


	18. Severus Understands

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC's. Everything else belongs to the magnificent J.K. Rowling**

_Thoughts_

_~"Beast Speak"~_

* * *

><p>Severus Understands<p>

As Severus and Draco were getting reunited, Bill had finally turned around after not hearing the other's footsteps behind him only to find their dreaded Potion blanched and tapped Charlie on the shoulder rather hesitantly.

"Charlie, can heat stroke make you see things you normally wouldn't or shouldn't see?" His brother looked at him closely then nodded. "Yeah..."

"Things like, I don't know, Severus Snape?" His younger brother stopped and turned around his face also paling as he saw all their plans go down the tube.

"If you're having heat stroke, I must be dead because I see him too." Harry, having finally stopped cooing and aww-ing at the sight of his brother and the dark man, noticed both Weasley brothers walking rather fast as they came over to them. He grinned and ran to meet them bouncing excitedly.

"Isn't it adorable? Draco's godfather found him, and now they're gonna go get reack, um...reaquan, umm...they're gonna go talk!" he finished rather lamely having forgotten how to pronounce "reaquanited." Both redheads looked at each other in surprise. Neither of them had heard of Snape being the missing Malfoy's godfather, although it certainly did explain a few things. He had been rather quiet and not at all his normally snarky self when the Order went over facts of the missing boys, and their own brothers had told them that he seemed even slightly depressed somedays as he looked forlornly over at the Slytherin table.

When Draco finally separated himself from his godfather he gave no impression that he had just been crying although his slightly red eyes told all. Severus wasn't any better but years of Slytherin training helped him clear any of the obvious signs. Finally noticing the stares from three different people he sighed and stood to his maximum appropriate height.

"I assume you wish to know why I'm here Messrs. Weasley?" both of them nodded while Harry went back to his brother speaking quietly in their Beast Speak about what had occured both with small or large smiles on their faces.

"Is there anywhere in this accursed place where we can get the closest thing to privacy?" again both Weasley's nodded both regressing back to their Hogwarts days when they had the man as a professor. Charlie led them back to his cottage after a quick word to his supervisor and helped Bill set up silencing, eavedropper, and a small-scale fidelius that the cursebreaker learned from the Goblins. Bascially whatever Bill and Charlie chose to tell the Professor couldn't be repeated unless they themselves told him he could. Suddenly remembering the manners bludgeoned into him by his mother, Charlie asked Professor Snape if he would like some tea or coffee after his long trek. "We also have some leftover breakfast that Harry made if you would like some. It's delicious!"

Here the Potions Master raised an eyebrow but nodded his acceptance of the breakfast request. He had been one of the few that were allowed to accompany Dumbledore when he confronted the Dursley's nearly six years ago and had been rightly appalled at what he heard and saw. He couldn't believe that Petunia, Lily's flesh and blood sister, could treat her nephew like that...could treat a _child_ like that. It was then, subconciously, he stopped referring to the boy as "Potter" and more as "Harry" or more importantly, as his best friend's little boy.

He was startled out of his reminscing by a steaming cup placed in front of him filled with tea and a warm plate of toast, eggs, and bacon. Severus raised his eyebrow at the full breakfest before tucking in. "He made all this by himself?"

Charlie nodded with a looked mixed with slight pride and...anger? "Yes, he said he wanted to thank us for understanding his and Draco's plight." Only Bill noticed the Potions Master stiffness before returning to his food. He felt bad for the man, in his own way he had been grieving and no one had even cared to notice.

"I see, and did they give their testaments on how they came to be here of all places?" The dragon keeper nodded and sent a look to his older brother knowing that the only reason he had asked was to know of his godson. The elder Weasley nodded and began speaking of the small things Draco had told him on their outing the night before. Of how they found each other, then immediately finding Inilth (causing Severus to raise an eyebrow which to the Weasleys meant he was very much in shock) and was raised by both her and the magical animals surrounding them. Charlie mostly spoke here, seeing as he and Harry were the only couple that night that wasn't spying that night, as recounted some of the stories told to him about thir childhood. While speaking a small fond smile came across the dragon handler's that didn't go unnoticed by the others, even as Severus was trying to hide his surprise that his godson had literally been raised by wolves...and tigers, and a sphinx, and a runespoor. When the stories were over, the dour potions master was glad he had been sitting he was in such a state of shock.

"Professor? Professor Snape are you alright?" Bill asked with an almost teasing lilt to it. The dark man just glowered at his former student while straightening up in posture and attitude.

"I am fine Mr. Weasley the same will not be said for you if you continue with your nonsense." the older Weasley just smirked happy to finally get a reaction from the man.

"I find that I must...thank you both for seeing that both boys are well and taken care of. You have my most sincere thanks." While it seemed that the words "thank you" were hard to be spoken, Severus did seem truly humble in front of the redheads, much to their surprise. Not wanting to look a gift hippogrif in the mouth they both said their "welcomes" and gave small hesitant smiles. It was then Bill thought of something that had elluded him after seeing him with Draco.

"Hey Professor, if you don't mind me asking, how did you know where to find us? In fact, why are you here?"


	19. Man With a Plan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC's. Everything else belongs to the magnificent J.K. Rowling**

_Thoughts_

_~"Beast Speak"~_

* * *

><p>Man With a Plan<p>

Severus told the Weasley brother's of how Albus called him into his office to tell him how he's found Harry and that he was meant to retrieve him back to Hogwarts. He also mentioned how odd the Headmaster had acted when asked how he located the boys, but the real shock was:

"He's given me a maximum of two weeks to find him and return or else..."

"Or else what?" Charlie asked impatiently earning him a glare in the process.

"Unfortunately he was not so lax with his details, but I'm sure it involves the Ministry and a couple of Aurors." Both brothers blanched at the idea of all those witches and wizards coming after the two boys.

"What can we do to stop this?" Charlie asked. He couldn't let them sink their hands into Harry, not if he could help it.

"I say we let them go."

Both Severus and Charlie stared at Bill as if he had suddenly sprouted two head and both were singing Celena Warbeck.

"Just listen for a moment. Dumbledore wants Sev to bring Harry back no later than in two weeks right?" both nodded while the potions master scowled at his name abbrieviation "So what if we take these two weeks and train the boys to go back. Think about it, even after six years the Wizarding World keeps expecting him to come back and save us all. So, we let him go back, go back in the limelight, even go to Hogwarts, but we take out Voldemort not Harry. If we take him out Dumbledore will be discredited for saying that our hope lies within a child and then we can start to uncover how much a manipulative old fart he really is!" Bill's voice had steadily gotten louder with each sentence until he was practically shouting, not that the other two had noticed since they were so caught up in what he was saying.

"Bravo Mr. Weasley. That's a plan almost worthy of a Slytherin." the curse-breaker beamed under such high praise from his old professor "There's just one problem: how do you suppose we get the boys to agree to the plan?" here he couldn't help but shrug sheepishly.

"We could ask?"

Harry and Draco were over by their mother telling them all of their dates (_~"It wasn't a date! I was making sure Em was safe!"~ ~"Suuure."~_) and also of the newest arrival and his significance.

_~"He's looked for me ever since I was six Sursa! He told me that he never stopped looking or hoping that I could be found."~_

_~"And how does that make you feel my Moonbeam?"~ _Inilth asked gently.

_~"It, it makes me feel happy. Estatic even. Someone from my old life loved me for who I was. Loved me unconditionally. It feels great!"~ _ Never has Draco grinned so much or so happily in his entire life and no he couldn't stop. But that didn't stop him from noticing the slightly sad look in his brother's eyes even as he was smiling.

_~"Emeralds, what's wrong? Aren't you happy?"~_

_~"Of course I am! How could you ask such a thing?"~ _ Harry replied indignantly.

_~"Then why do you look as though pomegranates are extinct?"~ _their Sursa asked him lovingly.

_~"I am happy for Moon Sursa, really I am, I just can't help but think, or hope really, that someone is like that in my old life."~_ Suddenly the older brother felt awful for rubbing in his happiness.

_~"Don't speak like that! I'm sure there's someone out there just like Severus for you. Dont' you dare think that those Dursley's are your only family."~ _he spoke adamantly. Inilth nodded her massive head next to him and reached around to lick her youngest soft cheek getting a giggle from him.

_~"I agree. And even if there weren't you still have many family in the forest. And us of course."~ _Harry couldn't, and wouldn't, stop the smile that errupted across his face at his mother's words.

_~"Not to forget the redhaired one that's so impatient to mate with you."~ _Jevrath added teasingly causing a blush to spread over the brunette's face and a cry of outrage from his blonde brother.

_~"Forget it! Forget everything about it! He won't be coming within a ten foot radius of Emeralds and that's that!"~_

_~"I'm afraid you've spoken too soon."~_ Not gettin his mother's cryptic reply, Draco was about to retort when he saw the two Weasley brothers walking towards them with his godfather in tow.

Severus was trying very heard to not be shocked nor disturbed that Draco, his godson Draco, had been conversing with a _fully grown, fire breathing bloody dragon!_ The fact that Harry was doing the same thing was not lost on the spy but seeing as he had just gotten back his family he absolutely refused to lose it to a mindless gargatuan.

"Draco!" he hissed not so silently. The blonde turned around narrowing his eyes at Charlie momentarily (the dragon tamer just shrugged used to his mannerisms) but visibly brightened when seeing his godfather.

"Sev'rus!" this brought out a small tug of his lips. He remembered when Draco had been just a small boy, too young to fully pronounce "Severus" but instead shortening it to either "Sev'rus" or his favorite "Sev."

"Please stop talking to this dr-_ow_!" Severus glared over at Charlie who had stepped on his foot with his heavier work boots.

"That is their 'Mother' dragon that raised him. Either say that or call her Inilth. Her name!" he added when giving a questioning look/glower.

"Fine! Draco, please step away from your _mother_ and bring Harry to come here. We have something we need to discuss." he saw a slight panicked look in Harry's eyes which soon turned back neutral. The boy was more Slytherin than he originally gave him credit.

When both boys said their goodbyes to their Sursa and walked over to the adults wondering why the normally smiling redheads were looking so serious and somber.

"Boys, do you remember what I told you yesterday? About Harry's past?" they both nodded_. Who could forget?_ was what Draco was thinking. His precious Emerald was supposed to kill some evil pest by himself? Not if he had anything to say about it!

"Well Draco, your godfather was sent here by Dumbledore to come and bring Harry back to him. And if he doesn't in the next two weeks then more wizards will come by and take him back by force." Harry was shaking slightly with his peridot eyes wide while beside him his brother was shaking with repressed fury and already hissing his cursing retorts. To say his godfather was surprised with his language would be a very big understatement indeed.

"I have a plan but it's not an easy one. It will end up with you guys having to go back to England and acting as if your following Dumbledore's plan-" Bill barely doged the hex sent by the blonde as his hissings became louder.

_~"You loud-mouth ignorant fool! You want to take him back to those horrid people that placed him with that-that-that _family_? Over your dead body you ginger-haired, son-of-a-bitch motherfu-"~_

_~"Draco!"~ _Harry yelped with a slight blush on his cheeks, still somehow quite surprised when hearing his brother's foul language.

_~"What? You heard him! He wants to send you back to those godless, overbearing, shit-eating, cock-for-brains family! And you want me to stop cursing?"~ _Draco said angrily.

_~"No, I want you to listen."~ _ his brunette brother said exasperatedly. "Please continue. We will listen to your plan." he said in English back to the rest of the group. Both Weasleys had been in sexual bliss heaing the objects of their affection hiss like that and straightened back up one blushing (Charlie) and the other grinning sheepishly (Bill) as he brust the dirt of his clothes after his duck.

"Right, what I was thinking was that Severus could use these two weeks to train and teach you all that you would need and how to act then take you back there without them being any wiser. While there you two would grow crazy, acting like you've never seen another human in years and practically tearing up the place and making Dumbledore tear out his hair" You could practically hear the smirk in the cure-breaker's voice. "We, meaning Char and I, would show up after you two pretty much destroy their hopes and dreams and then you two would act like we're the only ones that understand you so they would have to let you stay with each of us. Meaning you," looking at Harry, "wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's ever again. And you," now at Draco, "would never have to set foot back into your Father's arms."

"But, umm, but what about Voldyman? You said they want me to kill him, would I have to then?" Harry asked quite shyly.

"No!" Charlie said adamantly, speaking up for the first time in the conversation. "The whole point of this plan is so you _don't_ have to fight. Neither of you." he glanced over at the blonde, who he noticed was shocked into silence. "While the two of you are staying at one of our homes we'll figure out a way and kill Him, not you. You had no business being brought into that madness and I'm not going to let you just be dragged back in!" he was a bit out of breath from his rant and lightheaded from staring into Harry's large, almond green eyes the entire time. When Bill beside him gave a low cough he blinked breaking his trance and began to blush deeper than his hair color while his brother just smirked behind his hand.

Draco had to say, the dragon-tamer had balls. He didn't think the two weird brothers could come up with such a plan, especially one as tricky as this! But, he would do anything to save his Emeralds...

"We'll do it. Sev'rus, when can we start?" Severus startled slightly being spoken to after non-acknowledgment. He was about to ask for reassurances but looking at the determined glint in both their eyes, he was sure his words would fall on deaf ears.

"As soon as possible." The dragon brothers nodded silently grasping each other's hands for familiar comfort. They knew they'd need it for where they were headed.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Thanks to everyone for their favorite-ing and reviewing, your feedback has been soooooo amazing! Word to the wise, reviews are like diamonds meaning they are *this* girl's best friend. Also I'm going to need a vote: Who should they prank first? Hehehe...<p> 


	20. Across the Pond: Sirius and Remus

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC's. Everything else belongs to the magnificent J.K. Rowling**

_Thoughts_

_~"Beast Speak"~_

* * *

><p>Across the Pond: Sirius and Remus<p>

Sirius had made plenty mistakes in his few years living on the planet earth. The ones that he could rattle off the top of his head (without Remus giving his two Knuts every other second) was the time he glued Kreacher to his nasty cousin Beatrix thus cementing their hatred of him at the tender age of five, even considering the friendship of one Peter Pettigrew, of not owning up to his feelings towards Remus when he first realized them, for that horrid prank (if one could call it that) against Snape, for even trusting the rat he shouldn't have ever trusted to look after the only family he'd ever had, to not trusting the only man he'd ever love, and for trusting Dumbledore with the boy he loved as a son. Since the day he escaped from Azkaban he'd been kicking himself from there to London for ever listening to that manipulative, senile, crockety, lemon-sucking,

"Sirius? What are you doing in here?"

The last heir to the Black name looked up to see his husband, in all but legality, staring down at him with a look of concern in his amber eyes. And while he was seated and looking back up at him he couldn't help but admire how much Remus had changed since he came back to him. When he had escaped nearly six years ago and found him, he had been living in the small cottage he bought them when they graduated, thin as a skeleton's tit, close cropped hair limp and smelly, his sunken and full of lost hope...compared to the way _he _looked, it made him feel as though he had been staying at a five star spa! But, slowly but surely, he helped him get better, get a job, and get out from Dumbledore's proverbial thumb but that wasn't too hard. Moony was pissed at the old man for ever taking his cub away from them and for once Remus could only agree. Now, his Remus had long shiny blonde hair with shiny strands of silver, he would always be thin but he wasn't frightfully so anymore actually filling into his frame, his almost permanent lines were nearly gone having been replaced by laugh lines, and his libido nicely satisfied if Sirius had anything to say about it. They were fully capable of ignoring the Headmaster's pleas for forgiveness and asking to use his ancestral home of Grimmauld Place, until Voldemort reared his ugly head not three years later. So they sucked it up and opened the place of many pain-filled days and nights, physically and emotionally, and allowed the Order of the Phoenix refuge. For the most part they were cordial to everyone and did their part to make sure the Red-Eyed Devil couldn't accomplish his fiendish plots, but that didn't excuse for a prank or two. Sirius had chuckled for weeks after getting a hold of Dumbledore's lemon drops and spiking them with a potion that gave tourettes-like symptoms. The blushes on Molly Weasley and McGonagal's face throughout the entire ordeal was something that keep him in peals of laughter for many years to come. Not to say that Remus didn't have any part of this wonderfully executed prank, who do you think brewed the potion?

Speaking of Remus...

"Siri are you ok? You've been staring into space for a full minute, without any random squeals of laughter." he added the last part dryly knowing how his mate loved to think of pranks at the drop of the hat.

"Oy, I resent that! I don't squeal!" Sirius pouted but grey eyes were alight with laughter while watching the other man actually chuckle. The last few years had done so much good for them both health-wise, but it was his eyes that he thought was a personal triumph. Sirius had always loved those eyes, they would tell him everything he already knew or didn't know about the man, and seeing them so dead and empty broke his heart. Today though, they were more than alive and vibrant, almost as if they could talk all their own. And right now they were telling him "Oh Sirius! Kiss me you handsome fool!" And who was he to argue? So he pulled his husband down into his lap (who gave a _very_ manly squeak) and proceeded to snog him breathless causing the werwolf to practically purr in his arms. When he pulled back he saw his amber eyes were glazed over slightly, his mouth stretched into a small but loving smile, while his lips were nicely bruised and pink and smirked, proud at his accomplishment. Not to go unnoticed by the other.

"Not that I didn't fully enjoy that, but what's so bad on your mind that you tried to distract me?" The grey-eyed man pouted again having been figured out by his smart lover but instead of saying anything just slowly gave him he photo album he had been perusing. Instantly Remus' eyes had softened as he understood what exactly his mate was doing.

"None of this was your fault Sirius. All of us made mistakes, before and after the war, please don't make another by trying to place all the blame squarely on your shoulders."

"But that's where it should belong dammit!" he shouted immediately feeling bad after seeing the slight flinch from his love then cuddled him closer in his arms.

"Everything that happened that night could've been avoided if I just trusted you and trusted myself instead that fucking rat."

"Language Padfoot." came the first response causing a chuckle to come from the larger man.

"Don't you think I don't feel the same way? I blame myself for not trusting you and James with what I was doing on Dumbledore's orders, I blame myself for even having a smidge of doubt that you could have ever betrayed us, and I constantly blame myself for not fighting hard enough for our c-cub." tears began to leak out of Remus' eyes when he mentioned their godson, the cute little boy that had first called him "Mooey!"

"Babes you can't blame yourself for that. The Ministry s'all fucked up and there's nothing you could've done to stop it." Sirius placed a soft kiss on his head while wiping away the stray tears on his cheeks.

"I know that, intellectually, but sometimes my heart, even Moony, just doesn't want to believe it." Suddenly his face was being turned until he was looking Sirius dead in his eyes, alight with an inner fire.

"You listen to me Remus Jonathan Lupin-Black, no one blames you for what happened. I don't, James and Lily wouldn't have, and I'm sure that wherever H-Harry is he won't blame you either." Both had hard times saying Harry's name because it hurt to admit that no matter how many times they said it, their little boy wouldn't magically appear in front of them with only two teeth, a head full of soft black hair, glowing bright green eyes, and a smile that would warm the hardest heart. Remus gave him a small watery smile and nodded before placing a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks Siri. Now come on, Dumbledore sent an owl saying he had important news." Sirius bared his teeth at the old man's name but obediently got up from the armchair.

"'Important new' huh? What he do, finally nail Minnie?" his lover began to gag while he laughed.

"Sirius Orion Lupin-Black that is _not_ the type of image I want when we're going to an Order meeting!" he said authoratively.

"Well then it's too bad you're already thinking about his grey, saggy old man parts over her thin, frail body. The huffing, the moans, the-" He quickly had to duck a weakly aimed curse since Remus was too busy dry heaving.

"SIRIUS!"

* * *

><p>Oki guys this was just a quick filler! Next chapter going to be a bit long since it's only going to skim the parts of Severus extensive training and go straight to them arriving to Headquarters.<p>

Draco: Let the games begin! *evil laughter*

Harry: *merely shakes his head at his brother*

PS!: Review make my hands type faster and I would love to know who you guys think should get pranked first, because there **will** be major pranking. Ta for now!

~Sol


	21. Let the Fun Begin!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC's. Everything else belongs to the magnificent J.K. Rowling**

_'Thoughts'_

_~"Beast Speak"~_

_**Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Let the Games Begin!<p>

The last two weeks had to have been the most grueling, sweat-inducing, fear-inspired weeks of Harry and Draco's lives since their Maturity Coronation (let's just say it involved the forest, 3 sticks, and a very active volcano). But by the end of it Severus had taught both teens what was both expected and unexpected of them. Both had been slightly shocked to hear that they would more than likely be living in house with Emerald's Godfathers, something which the young man didn't know he had. That had been a most unsettling experience for the Potions Master.

_**Flashback**_

_"What do you mean 'godfathers'? I have one? I mean, I have more than one?" Harry was staring at his teacher as if the man had told him that the sun was a giant pomegranate. Severus, on the other hand, wasn't doing much better._

_"Yes Harry, you have two Godfathers. When you were taken to the Dursley's," he ignored the hiss coming from Draco at the name, "your original godfather Sirius Black was taken to prison because it was assumed that he betrayed your parents to the Dark Lord." A horrified gasp came from Harry as he heard that._

_"H-he didn't, did he?" he was finally able to ask. A sigh of deep relief was the next thing heard at the older man's shaken head._

_"As much as I despise your Godfather, for reasons I'll let him explain to you, I never believed that he would turn against the people he loved for that maniac. Anyone with even a miniscule brain could see how much he fawned over you when you were a baby, him and Lupin. So no Harry, he didn't betray them. But everyone believed that he did and threw him in prison without a trial. He stayed there for nearly a decade before excaping to look for you." Emerald eyes stared back at him with clear tears threatening to fall._

_"He-he-he actually looked for me?"_

_"The last time I could tolerate his presence I vividly remember him and Lupin going on about searching for you in some remote part of Asia."_

_The rest of the time was spent with Draco reassuring his little brother that there were people out there that did care about him._

_**End Flashback**_

After that, he was even able to get Severus to tell small stories of his time at Hogwarts with his father's friends the Marauder's (excluding a few key facts of course). Bill had left their first week in training, explaining that he had used up his prescribed off days from Gringots and had to return. But not without inadvertantly getting even more on Draco's bad side.

_**Flashback**_

_Both boys were pouring through random books given to them by Severus to study while also brewing a few potions for practice when Bill came in with luggage in tow. The elder Weasley immediately smirked and went over to the blonde and captured him into his arms despite the younger man's best efforts._

_"What they hell you obtuse neanderthal!" Draco hissed._

_"Draco, my darling! I hate to disappoint but I'm being forced back to England today. And I found myself unable to leave without giving you a proper goodbye." Bill said dramatically. Before the teen could protest he was dipped backwards in the curse breaker's arms and kissed deeply for a full minuted, the swiftly brought back up with a cheeky smiling man staring back at him. Thankfully he was able to run out to his portkey destination lest his infatuation's Godfather came out of his stupor caught up to him. Harry, however, hadn't been able to stifle his giggles at the scene even as his brother began to curse the day that man was ever brought into the world and trying, but failing, to hide the almost permanent blush stain on his cheeks._

_**End Flashback**_

Bill had fire-called a couple of days after that, not to apologize, but to try and scheduel a day once the brothers returned to England to do it again. Suffice to say, a boot in the face still hurts from over three thousand miles away. But finally the day had come, where Severus' two weeks had come to an end and the night before his return he had firecalled the Headmaster to tell him the "good news." Suffice to say the old bastard was practically dancing the jig. He promptly sent over a portkey big enough for all of them to arrive safely in London before trekking to Headquarters. That night the boys said their tearful goodbyes to their Sursa, who was practically giving them their nestling baths again for fear she would never see them again. Charlie was watching it from the safety of his hut, chuckling every now and then from the huffs coming from the pair. _I guess no matter what species you grew up with, there's still an over-protective mother not ready to let go _he thought ruefully thinking of his own mother. He never even noticed Severus gliding into the room while he continued observing the heartwarming scene.

"It would be for the best that you not do anything too confusing before he leaves." was the curt statement he got startling him to turn around.

"Severus, you bloody scared me! Now, what was it you just said?" the older man just sneered down at him as if he were talking to a child.

"I realize that you Weasley's aren't just going to get over any semblance of emotions you have for these boys, and while I'll promptly kill, dry, bake, and cut your older brother into potion ingredients before he _ever_ pulls that cheap trick on Draco again, I can see that you at least have some form of healthy attachment to Harry. So all that I ask is that you reveal your feelings to him in a way to not distract him from the task at hand. I realize this is asking a lot of you because of your Gryffindor ways of non-subtlety, but maybe you could try just a bit harder." With that the man left in a swish of his black cloak floating behind him leaving Charlie equally confused and apprehensive.

That night when everyone was supposed to be going to bed early, two people were still restlessly up and about. Harry, who was not only afraid of being taken back to the people who once abused him but also being thrown into a war he wanted no part in, and Charlie, who was struggling to put Severus words into action. Of course when two people are still awake and walking in a small and combined space, chances are they would meet up sooner or later. Their meeting place just happened to be in the kitchen where the Weasley brother was boiling some water for a cup of hot chocolate when he was suddenly joined by the object of his affection.

"H-Harry! What are you still doing up?" he asked surprised. The younger male blushed at his attention and not for the first time did the dragon handler suddenly become hard just at a glance.

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about what's going to happen tomorrow...about what had to happen...I dunno. Do you think it's right?" the brunette finally asked sitting down at the small table. The red head took his time answering as he brought two mugs of steaming hot chocolate and placed them on the table.

"I do. In fact I think this should've been done years ago. You are too precious a person to risk in this war, prophesy be damned." Charlie said adamantly getting another blush out of the teen along with a small hopeful smile.

"You...you really think I'm precious?" he asked softly.

Time stood still in that moment, it didn't move a single hundreth of a second as Charlie stood up from the table and got in front of Harry. Nor did it move when he crouched down and claimed those ruby red lips for himself. Time moved not a muscle as Harry delicately wrapped his still thin arms around the other's muscular neck effectively bringing the two closer as he was hoisted out of his seat. The moment time continued was the exact second that they each disconnected for air. The kiss hadn't been exactly chaste, but neither was there tongue wrestling; rather it was a kiss of promise, for more to come. Both knew that as they silently gasped for air as their forheads touched and each looked into the other's eyes reverantly. No words were spoken, but at the same time a thousand more were understood judging from the small grins both exuded as they left their cooling chocolate on the table to finally retire to bed.

The next morning the boys were awake by six to make sure they had everything needed and for final goodbyes. They said one more sleepy one to Inilth as she prayed to the Mother Earth and her Husband of Eternal Light to look over her nestlings. There was even a last minute token tucked into a hand with an unspoken promise of seeing one another at a later date. With their fingers touching the deflated beach ball they were all whisked away to their respective destinies.

And about to change each and every last one of them.

*****London*****

The residents of Grimmauld Place are happy (or unhappy if talking to the younger generation) while the quiet, repetative, and normal nature of their neighborhood. In fact, if it had been said that at that moment of five o'clock in the morning that travelers from a differnt country would be arriving (by garbage mind you) to a place of residence that_ didn't even exist_ they would promptly believe that you were bonkers and went on their merry way ignoring you and your very existence. However, as the clock on the church struck five and the bells could be heard across the small town, that is exactly what happened.

Severus didn't like portkey on a good day, so having to travel not only a few thousand miles but actually through different countries was enough to leave him with an upset stomach. His companions were unluckier having never travelled as such and threw up any food they had consumed the night before. Once they were done dry heaving they looked towards their mentor who gave each teen a scrap of paper with an address and along with a order to remember said address before the paper dissolved. It was after it had burst into small flames (and Draco making his Godfather promise to teach said spell later on in their training) were they shocked to see a building ease its way in between two already sound ones as if it were always there ("Well, it kind of had to be for your Godfather and his family to have lived there, Em"). The group migrated up towards the house marvelling at how awake they seemed, then reminded that Romania was nearly three hours ahead of London.

As they walked through the doorway they were assaulted physically by the dust cluttering around them, and visually by the disgusting elf head plaques "decorating" the stair case. The only noises in the house were the faint snores signalling that people were already here, and rustling and a rough voice in the kitchen where a light candle was lit. Draco was already preoccupied with a painting near the door and Severus had gone directly towards the makeshift bar in the living room for something to settle his upset stomach, so Harry saw fit to solve the object of his curiosity and went into the kitchen.

In the kitchen he saw a rather old House Elf (or what he assumed was a House Elf due to Severus' many text books) angrily sweeping the floor while muttering to himself.

"Kreacher is a bad elf for letting such blood traitors and mudbloods marr his precious Mistress' home. If Kreacher could, Kreacher would remove the lot of them. Always making messes, an-you! What you want in Kreacher's kitchen?" he began to brandish his broom threatingly in the brunette's direction. The small teen just shook his head, a bit afraid of the elf, and gave a small nervous smile.

"Actually, I was going to ask if you would like some help. I know what it's like to have to clean up behind people who do nothing but make messes." The House Elf lowered his broom but still looked at the young wizard untrustingly.

"Kreacher hasn't seen you with the others, are you with _them_ then?" he sneered then later shocked at Harry's more aggressive head shake.

"Gods no, in fact...Kreacher, my brother and I are going to have to stay here against our will because of one of..._them_. But not for too long, so what we have in mind is to create a series of 'unfortunate circumstances' to befall _them_. Would you like to help us? We'll make sure you won't have to clean up any of our messes." he asked pleadingly. He needn't have pleaded apparantly when Kreacher whooped in obvious joy and began to dance with his broom.

"Oh, this is a happy day for Kreacher and his Mistress! New young good Masters have come to get rid of the filth plaguing his Mistress' house! Are you hungry young Master? All skin and bones yous are! Kreacher will fix it, yes he will..." He went over to the ice box pulling out sandwich fixings, drinks, fruit, and trecle tart piling it all onto the table. Harry could only smile and promise to bring his brother to join in the meal as he left to find his brother still talking to the portrait. Well that and Severus trying, and failing, to hide his shock behind a brandy glass.

"Oh, here he is now. Aunty, this is Harry, my brother in all but blood. Em, this is Walburga Black, she's Sirius', your Godfather, mother." Harry gave a short bow towards the portrait in awe as she saw her curtsey back.

"It's an honor to meet the Lady of the House of Black madame." he said remembering Severus' lessons. Surprisingly the older woman blushed and began to gigglie like a schoolgirl.

"Another charmer! Just like your brother here, must come from the Black side. I can clearly see a bit of my sister in you, especially around the cheeks; very nice cheek bones Dorea had. Your brother here clearly comes from Abarax Malfoy with that nose of his but his eyes, oh yes. Mark of a true Black pureblood in my opinion." Both boys blushed at her compliments before smiling at one another.

"Aunty, how do you feel about the people taking space in your house." The portrait's entire demeanor changed once Harry asked the quesiton and Draco could swear he actually saw lightening strike in the background.

"These _squatters _are the very bain of my existence! I was fully intent on spending the rest of my days enjoying the quiet sanctity of _my_ House and then _He_ has to come and bring them all. Traitiors and dirty bloods all the likes! Makes my own blood boild from the indecency!" she would have kept ranting had the blonde not held up a hand for pausing.

"My brother and I have been brought back here by _Him _to do his bidding, however we have a plan to not only get him off our backs but also stop this entire pointless war. But before we can do that, we have to be as tactless, messy, sneaky, and all around rude house guests. From what I can understand we already have Kreacher on our side, so what about you Aunty?" he flashed his perfect pearly whites. It took Walburga a total of five seconds for her entire visage to brighten and her frown to turn into a ferocious grin.

"My support, my knowledge, and my thanks. Now go young ones, you both look as if you could use a bit of meat on your bones. Skinny as a skeleton's teet you are!" she made shooing notions with her hands as the teens walked back into the kitchen completely ignoring Severus' still shocked form.

"Why is it everyone in this house keeps talking about how skinny we are?" the brunette brother grumbled with a light blush. His brother just grinned cheekily and poked the other in his sides eliciting a giggle.

"Because while I am the very picture of male excellence, you still have a ways to go in both the muscle and height department." he said laughing even as his brother pouted and huffed away.

Although Ron Weasley was in the Hogwarts House famous for it's blind loyalty and thoughtless bravery he wasn't particularly either one of those attributes. He was only loyal to a fault: to his family (unless they're wrong), his friends (unless they're being stupid), and his stomach (always). But one thing that he had in spades was boundless pride, which was the reason he was even staying at number twelve Grimmauld Place. When he heard his parents were part of the famous Order of the Phoenix he, as well as his siblings, demanded that they be included and was estatic when they were accepted. He was not excited about the fact that they had been used as virtual Hosue Elves (when there was already a bloody elf in the damned house!) and not told anything about what was going on in the Order. That all changed a few weeks ago when Dumbledore made the announcement to them that he had finally found a trail leading to Harry Potter. And, the best part, was when he was found he'd be brought back here to train. Can you imagine? Harry freaking Potter! Ron had been so excited he barely registed that Hermione, the girl of his current infatuation, had come to stay with them being friends with his sister Ginny nor did he whine or complain (much) when he was forced to dust, clean or do other chores.

He was finally going to meet Harry Potter!

Currently Ron was asleep in one of the guest bedrooms, not knowing his obsession was downstairs being overfed by Kreacher, having a wonderful dream about Hermione with her long bushy hair down from her bun...stripping...with a fizzing whizzbee in her mouth...

OOMF!

Suddenly a great weight settled on his stomach like week old corned hash. He blearily sat up ready to tell off the twins if this was one of their stupid jokes when he moonlight trickled in and glint dangerously off some very sharp white teeth.

Teeth?

The youngest Weasley male was now wide awake and trying to comprehend what exactly was on him. So he slowly inched his hand towards the side table lamp,

flicked it on,

and began to scream.

***Next Morning***

"I keep telling you, it was this Malfoy clone with vampire pointy teeth, and bat wings, and he _hissed_ at me! He fricken hissed!" Ron's siblings and Hermione merely shook their heads at the ranting teen and ignored him as they went throught their morning rituals.

"Sure you did Ickle Ronnikins,"

"And then he bit you-"

"Turned you into his slave"

"Carried you out"

"And had his wicked way with you"

"All night long!" Fred and George joined together at the end of their back-and-forth. Their brother turned an interesting mixture of red from anger and embarassment while also paling and turning green from disgust. It was like looking at one of those Muggle Kaleidoscopes! Luckily he was saved from having to respond by the bushy haired know-it-all.

"Don't be crude, Fred and George. Just because Ronald believed he saw something doesn't mean we have to make fun of him for it." Ron's coloring came back to be normal while he smiled gratefully at his crush.

"Thanks Hermione...hey wait a sec, I don't _believe_ I saw something, I really did! Honest!" the girl only rolled her eyes again as he began to sprout off taller and taller tales of what he had seen last night before Dumbledore floo'd into the kitchen. His hair was brilliantly white and long while his robes were horridly bright and non-sensical robes while he smiled benignly hiding his calculating gaze.

"Good morning children. I trust everyone had a good rest?" Immediately Ron jumped in with his now outrageous story of cloned Malfoys, razor sharp teeth dripping with blood, and basilisk-like eyes. The Headmaster merely chuckled and said something about boys and their overactive imagination.

"Ms. Weasley, would you be so kind as to get your parents and knock on Professor Snape's door while I get the rest of the Order-"

"And what lock us out again,"

"And say we're too young,"

"Too inexperienced,

"Too imature,"

"To listen in on your precious Order Meeting"

"Even though we could benefit from it?" The twin said towards the Headmaster still mad that even though they weren't in school anymore they still weren't able to join. The old man merely smiled wider before continuing.

"Actually, I was going to ask you students, and non students," he said with a nod towards the twins, "to join us in the dining room. I believe you'll want to join in the celebration."

The young adults were curious to what Dumbledore was hinting at but did as he ordered and soon all the Weasleys (excluding the two oldest of course), Aurors Kingsley, Mad-Eye Moody, his protege Tonks, Hestia Jones, a bleary eyed Mundungus Fletcher, Hermione, McGonagall, and a small missive from Remus saying he and Sirius would be late were waiting in the dining room for the grand surprise. Professor Dumbledore looked at them all over his half-moon spectacles with his twinkle eyes and nearly permanent smile still etched on his face.

"Now all that we're waiting for is-ah! Here we go, Severus my dear boy. I trust everything went swimmingly?" Everyone nearly got a crick in their necks from turning so sharply to see the Potions Professor slide effortlessly into the room as if slipping from the shadows.

"As well as expected, Headmaster." was the dour man's only answer. Apparently this satisfied the Headmaster as his smiled widened and he patted the man on the shoulder jovially. "Very good, very good."

"Now, I know everyone must be in a state of near exhaustion from curiosity yes?" chuckling softly at the immediate nods. "The cause of this is one very important thing: we've found him. We've finally located a Mister Harry Potter!" everyone in the room either gasped, applauded, teared up, or did a combination of two or three. Dumbledore waited until most of the noise died down before continuing.

"I had found an old trail leading to Mr. Potter and asked Severus here to check in on it. Luckily, a couple of nights ago, he fire called me saying he had found him and was bringing him back to us." Everyone looked towards the sour man as if he were the second coming. Severus ruined their images by sneering mercilessly at them.

"Severus, where is the dear boy?"

THUMP

BUMP

TRAMPLE

Severus inwardly smirked. _'And so the fun begins.' _ "I believe that's them now, sir."

BANG

THWANG

CRASH

"'Them'? What do you mean by them?" Mad-eye Moody asked immediately, never having trusted the ex-Death Eater.

RATTLE

BONG

SWIPE

"You'll see soon enough Alastor." Snape said with a frightening smirk.

TRAMPLE

THUMB

BANG!

Two forms rolled into the dining room all the way from the stairs growling and snarling at each other. One had light, practically inhumanly so, blonde hair cascading down to his mid back with bright silver eyes and his perfectly chiseled face in a snarl. The other was nearly a complete opposite with midnight dark hair, gem-like green eyes, and a face of androgynous beauty twisted in a frown and growl. The thing that had mostly everyone uncomfortable, and all the females blushing ferociously, was that both males (and indeed that's what they could only be) were fighting _naked_. Severus, having turned away not in embarassment but because he didn't think he wouldn't burst into laugher, finally separated the two with only a marginal flick of his wand to see the object that the two were fighting over.

It was a bar of soap.

"Smelly mine!"

"No! Smelly mine mine!" both boys snarled and made to fight each other again but were scared of the big stick the scary dark man was waving.

No one in the dining room said anything as they registered that the brunette was indeed Harry Potter and that the blonde looked surprisingly familiar. Everyone was in fact still shocked that their saviour was fighting naked of the most trivial of things and not even speaking in complete sentences. In fact, the only person brave enough to speak in the unpleasant silence was Ron as he shouted, "That's the maniac that attacked me last night!"

* * *

><p>I've done it! Three days of random shutdowns, low batteries, and unsaved drama but I've finally done it!<p>

For this chapter, I _deserve_ to hit that 100 marker!

...

Pretty please?

Draco: Give the woman wants she wants for crikes sake! She let you see us fight bare naked for **soap**.

Harry: Pft, don't remind me. "Smelly mine?" Really?


	22. Padfoo and Mooey

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC's. Everything else belongs to the magnificent J.K. Rowling**

_'Thoughts'_

_~"Beast Speak"~_

_**Flashback*_

* * *

><p>Padfoo and Mooey<p>

Life in Grimmauld Place was hectic to say the least. The two "jungle boys," as they had so ingeniously been named, were always doing something they weren't supposed to do or messing up something they shouldn't go near, or terrorizing people they could honestly care less about. The reactions to their stunts were always ranging from shock to disbelief to embarassment, to anger. And boy did they just love to make them angry! So far though, the best reactions they've had so far was the first day they were revealed to everyone after their naked "fight."

_**Flashback**_

_"That's the maniac that attacked me last night!"_

_After that excalmation it seemed that everyone unfroze from their shocked stupor and all at once bounced off their questions or their shouts towards the Headmaster._

_"Headmaster that just can't be-"_

_"They're _naked_ for Merlin's sake!"_

_"Why in the world are they fighting over soap?"_

_"I told you I wasn't crazy!"_

_"He's wild! How the hell is he gonna fight the war mad as a hatter and wild as a beast?!"_

_"ENOUGH!"_

_Everyone was silent after Dumbledore's raised voice then either blushed or sheepishly avoided his eyes for demanding so much of him. When he was sure he had everyone's attention he turned to Severus, his twinkle conveniently absent._

_"Severus, what exactly has happened?" Snape instinctively strengthed his mind's shields against any Legitimancy attacks and silently gathered his thoughts._

'Showtime.'

_"Apparently Headmaster they were raised in the wild jungle of Romania and learned to hunt and fend for themselves and only themselves. They have no recolection of their past lives except for a few snippets of memories and they cannot speak English past a three year old's level."_

_"And his magic?" The old man asked hopefully. The Potion Master sneered._

_"He's only capable of accidental magic, as is his companion. Apparently they learned early that if they 'wished' hard enough something would happen. As such they no practically no spells or incantations besides the one I had time to teach them to get them to trust me."_

_Hermione, who was practically faint at the thought of not knowing any spells at all, boldly asked her professor. "What spell was that Professor Snape?"_

_For a minute it looked as though he was going to ignore her, then suddenly pulled out his wand and muttered "Lumos" immediately garnering the attention of the two naked teens._

_"Ooo, it the pretty shiny."_

_"Shiny nice, can touch the shiny?" the brunette one, supposedly the famous Harry Potter, looked cutely up at him and if the older man hadn't been in on the plan, he probably would've folded at such a look. But instead he held fast and merely rolled his eyes._

_"No, we have this conversation every time I do this spell." then promptly said "Nox" and sneered humorously at the groans coming from the two. But what really had him reeling in hilarity was the devastated look and feeling coming from Dumbledore. Served the old bastard right!_

_"Are you sure that there's no hope for these two?" McGonagall asked him. He answered her neutrally, which to him was almost like an outright smile._

_"There are learning, slowly I add, but learning. It's...unlikely but possible that they could get up to at least first year level by summer's end. Second year if we work around the clock." _

_The despair from his words hung around the crowd like a thick quilt until Ginny, the youngest Weasley, asked, "Who's the blonde one Professor Snape?"_

_Snape's sneer shot back up so fast she hid behind Hermione to avoid it. "'The blonde one,' as you so eloquently stated, is Draco Malfoy. Another young boy that went missing around the same time as your Precious Potter." he spat out the last words visciously causing *Emeralds to look up at him subtly nervous. Severus stopped his fear with a small unnoticeable nod and a smirk that was gone the moment it came. This was enough since the smaller wild boy went to his blonde companion (the newly named Draco Malfoy) and _snuggled_ against him._

_"Sorry about smelly." Draco shocked everyone who knew the Malfoy reputation by _snuggling back_ and with a smile!_

_"Ok, we share the smelly." At this point in time Molly Weasley promplty fainted from hearing the word "share" come out of a Malfoy's mouth. _

_**End Flashback**_

After the Weasley Matriarch was revived it was decided that an adult would always be at the House to not only protect but teach the two wayward boys. Molly would handle general education (spelling, maths, english, reading, grooming, etc.), Mad-eye would handle Defense (magics and CONSTANT VIGILANCE!), Severus would handle Potions, Remus would cover Charms, Sirius would do History (surprising everyone with his O in the subject in both OWL's and NEWT's), McGonagal would handle Transfiguration, and Dumbledore would supply any additional knowledge.

When telling the boys their schedules all they got were blank looks and growls if they came to close, or they smelled wrong, or wore bright clothing, or was generally Dumbledore. For some odd reason they _really_ disliked him. The second day they were there something happened to his lemon drops causing him to burp bubbles whenever he was about to say something untruthful (which was apparently a lot) or changed colors to match his mood. They especially loved watched him go red when he was trying to stay calm. Another thing that happened on the second day was that Sirius and Remus Lupin-Black had finally arrived at Grimmauld Place. They were told that there were two late bloomers than needed extra tutoring but not their identities. The others felt that they, of all people, had the right to know about them but the Headmaster felt that in their "current mental state" that it wouldn't be good to get the two men's hopes up. And really who could argue with that twinkle?

So the weekend came and went with them seeing not another hair of the wild boys, but always hearing bumping, crashing, snarling, growling or outright _roaring_ coming from the rooms that they were using. Snape was the only one brave enough to ever go inside their rooms and that was only becaue both were afraid of the tall dark man and glowing stick (completely discounting that the others also had the glowing sticks). However _inside_ the rooms were a completely different matter.

"Ohmygoddess did you see their expressions when we came tumbling down those stairs?!" Harry giggled once they were safely upstairs followed closely by Draco, also chuckling.

"I swear, I never thought a girl's face could ever be that type of red. And then one woman actually turned red all over! Hair and all!" both boys fell into more peals of laughter ignoring the usually silent Severus who was trying desperately to not laugh and settled for a self-satisfying smirk.

"Indeed, you've successfully pulled off your grand entrance. What else do you have in those scheming minds of yours?" his blonde godson turned towards him with a familar smirk on his face while making his eyes wide and innocent.

"Why Uncle Sev, if we tell you, then it won't be a surprise!" this sent his brother into another fit of giggles as the older man just shook his head at the pair.

"Brats, moronic brats the both of you." he growled.

"Love you too Sev'rus!" they both chimed.

"I can't believe that manipulative, patronizing, sheep-fucking, son-of-a-bitch bastard had the unmitigated _gall _ to say that I don't have a right to meet my own Godparents. My fucking _Godparents _that hook-nosed, lemon ass sucking, eye twinkling asswipe!" Harry ranted. Severus didn't look really surprised, having expected it sometime after dealing with teens for so many yeas but apparently Draco was having a hard time adjusting.

"Think you can tone down the cursing? My ears are burning still from 'sheep-fucking'." He almost jumped, almost!, when those green pierced into his own silver ones after a quick turn of his head.

"I know it was his brother that got caught but I think he still might've had something to do wit-THAT'S NOT THE POINT! The point is that that asshole is trying to dictate everyone's life like he's some sort of grand-fucking-wizarding chessmaster! And these sheep are _letting him_!" again the blonde began to rub his reddening ear tips.

"Yes, I'm sure you sitting here growling and snapping at everyone will surely turn around their thinking. Great idea Emeralds, bravo!" he began to clap sardonically which he got a weak glare from it.

"Oh shut up Moon." was all the brunettle could mumble still mad even as he leaned against the larger chest of his brother for comfort. They stayed like this for hours before their faces were glamoured by Severus (they still growled when they saw Dumbledore) and then sent to their lessons.

The reunion didn't happen until a few days of living there which were counted by all the mayhem that had been caused in such a short amount of time. They "accidentally" turned Molly into a clucking hen who still laid eggs everytime she got especially flustered, they changed Ginny's hair into snakes that only she could see and that spoke rude things in her own voice, they didn't have to do much to Ron besides just have Draco there to bare his pointy incisors whenever he was around, took Mad-eye's flask and added a sleeping powder so that everytime he took a swig he got sleepier until he fell face down at an order meeting, and finally there was Hermione and the Twins. They could never really prank the other the two because they had a ring of suspicion hanging around them while the girl, well, their ears were still ringing from their last encounter.

_**Flashback**_

_The two teens were lounging, by lounging they were chewing on the furniture and wondering what a lamp was, when the Bushy Haired One came rushing in with a determined look on her face and headed straight for them. The very fact that she was even coming towards them made the brothers stop and take notice. The girl took a deep breath and then began her rant._

_"I realize that you two are already getting proper tutalage from the professors and even Headmaster Dumbledore, but it also occured to me that maybe you would need an actual student tutor to help make sure that you were remembering what you learned. I have here," she began to gesture to the stack of papers in her arms, "a list of books you need to read for each subject as well as optional essays you could do the better soak in the knowledge as well as a tight schedule to accomodate your own. In mine you each have different set hours, with and away from each other, to learn the subjects. I think that since you're always together its rather a curse than a blessing when your trying to learn, much like the Twins in that respect." she scowled here possibly remembering something they might've done before continuing, "Anyway, its my hope that once you two are separated more and more that you'll get used to it and focus more on your studies than these juvenile attempts at magic that you've been doing. Besides it's not very likely you'll end up in the same Houses once we get to Hogwarts. It's safe to say that Harry here will be going to Gryffindor with Ron, Ginny, the Twins, and I while Draco goes to Slytherin because of his, well, heritage. It's actually not a bad plan seeing as we'll need a spy anyway within Slytherin since Professor Snape can't exactly spy on his own students don't you think? Anyway, with Draco in Slytherin, and if he keeps up with both mine and Mrs. Weasley's schedule, he should infiltrate the purebloods there and see who is or isn't a Death Eater or Voldemort sympathizer. And while we're at it-" Before the girl could finish a flash of light went off in her face and when she tried to speak she found it increasingly hard to do until she found her mouth...on the floor._

_"Bushy talk too much. Make Emeralds ears hurt." the jade-eyed teen mumbled to his silver-eyed companion who nodded sagely._

_"Need break from so much talk."_

_A shill but almost garbled scream was heard throughout the house from a small lump of lips below the coffee table while its owner went crying to the nearest adult._

_**End Flashback**_

Suffice to say, Hermionie did get her mouth reattached - and by the Headmaster himself!- and both boys were properly chastised for their improper use of magic. Which of course went into one ear and other the other. The only good thing that came out of it was that the bushy haired girl was either too angry or too afraid of them to come barging up like she did before. She merely just glared from the opposite side of the room, like half the Order did already.

Which was perfectly fine by the "jungle boys."

Today was a day that Harry had been waiting for the entire time he had returned to England: today was the day they would both officially and unofficially his godparents, Sirius and Remus. Since he had awoken that morning he had been practically bouncing off the walls much to the amusement of Draco, the mild annoyance of Severus, and worry of Kreacher. He thought his poor perfect Master was having a nervous fit because his Bad Master was visiting. When he was assured that it wasn't it he still insisted of cooking and delivering the smaller boy's favorite foods. Since it was Sunday there would be no lessons so the brothers were allowed to lounge in their rooms all day until lunch when their "new tutors" would be coming by. When the call for them was finally made Harry was like a tense coil and immediately ran down the stairs like the rapid youth he had been called with Draco right behind him to keep up appearances. And there sitting at the dining room table were the two men that the small brunette had only heard stories about from Severus. Without even thinking of how it would look he yelled out.

"Padfoo! Mooey!"

The two men paused in their talks to look for the source of their mangled names only to stare and feel their jaws drop. However for Sirius this only lasted a minute before he lunged out of his seat towards his godson and grabbed him into a bear hug holding on as if the boy would slip through his hands if they were to slacken.

"Puppy! R-Remus look! O-our p-p-puppy!" the Black heir knew he wasn't acting his usual cool self but he'd be damned if he could keep his cool while his little pup was right there in the flesh! Remus finally snapped out of whatever reverie he was in to also go running into the hug, giving it from the behind since his husband was already occupying the front.

"I see him Siri. I see our puppy." the werewolf said tearfully.

For a full minute nothing else was said, no one could come near them. It was if an invisible force field was errected around the heartwarming scene.

And in that one minute was the happiest Harry Potter had ever felt.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! Sorry about how long it took to reply, I've been working on this chapter for nearly the entire month of July! And yes, I realize it wasn't as long as the other one but I was trying to figure out where it should go. Give me a break here, I'm packing for college in the fall! Anyhoo~ Hope you enjoy this installment, the next is coming in a few days.<p>

And to those who are currently waiting for an update for _Life is a Drag_, please be just a bit more patient. Going through six years of childhood and THEN an entire year of Hogwarts...it's bound to take a while. But I promise it'll be very much worth it.

Ta for now!

-Sol


	23. The Talk

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC's. Everything else belongs to the magnificent J.K. Rowling**

'Thoughts'

_~"Beast Speak"~_

_**Flashback*_

The Talk

The weeks following Harry's tearful reunion with his Godparents were filled with much more hijinks than the Ancient Noble House of Black had seen in a great long while. Of course a lot of the hijinks was directed at certain members of the Order following the conversation after Harry was released from the older two.

* * *

><p><em>**After the hugs had been given and the tears were wiped away, from all parties, the newly found family sat were pushed over to the couch in the living room where they were given instructions by Dumbledore.<em>

"_As you can see, Harry is fine physically that is."_

"_Physically?!" Remus snapped his eyes towards the Headmaster with his golden eyes flashing._

"_Physically Harry is a properly growing young man. Emotionally, psychologically, and magically he's still about the age he was when he was lost." The old man gravely shook his head while the other Order members threw their two knuts in._

"_They're constantly fighting with the other children!"_

"_Their magic is constantly creating mischief on those around them!"_

"_They ate the soap!"_

"_That blonde one keeps following me!" _

"_They still haven't found the use of the bathroom!"_

"_They won't speak proper English, instead they hiss and grunt and stuff!"_

"_They _ate_ soap!"_

_Throughout all the complaints and loud talking Harry and Draco slowly and stealthily creeped upstairs, leaving Sirius and Remus to deal with the naysayers._

"_From what I've been hearing all you've really been doing is telling them what they've been doing wrong and not what they're doing right. How do you expect them to learn if all you've done is coomplained?" Remus spat back at them looking at Molly more expectantly while his husband nodded along._

"_As much as I loathe to admit this, Snape seems to be about the only one here who hasn't said anything derogatory about them and has actually been able to break through their shells. Why don't we just leave all the learning to him for the time being?" as he said this Sirius ground his back molars to bite back any taunting snipes he had for the man in front of him. And Severus, for the most part, was stunned enough to bite back any snarky retort he might've had while also giving the couple a subtle nod of thanks. _

_Dumbledore of course noticed this and decided to stick his crookedly pointed nose into things._

"_Then I hope you won't mind that Severus be the one to tell you of how Harry and his friend came to come here." His blue eyes twinkled while the potions master scowled at the old man's dirty tricks. But two could always play a game a Quidditch…_

"_Of course Headmaster, Black, Lupin, come with me so that I can actually hear myself think amidst the squawking's of hanger-ons. " his velvety words must have struck a chord with Mrs. Weasley for she puffed with self-righteous indignation and was fully prepared to let loose had her husband not held her back and that the person she was about to let loose upon had already glided up the stairs._

_Up in their room while the ruckus was continued downstairs Harry was busy floating around the room in an air of extreme happiness and joy._

"_Did you see them Dray? An-an-an they called me their puppy! Do you think it's like when Sursa calls us her egglings? It sounds about right, right? So that means they had to love me a lot right? I mean, they seemed really really happy and they even cried like Sev did when he hugged you and they hugged me for an awfully long time…"_

"_Harry! I swear if you don't slow down you'll choke on your tongue!" Draco said with a slight smirk even as his brother promptly blushed but kept his own large smile on his face. _

"_I can't help it! I've got a family! I have a family that loves me!" the smaller teen flopped onto the large bed next to where his brother was aptly sitting. The blonde frowned and crossed his legs while raising his nose in a slight tiff. _

"_Well then what am I? Monkey dung?!" he sniffed haughtily. Harry sat back up with frowning as well until his eyes widened with understanding. How stupidly insensitive could he be? Draping himself across the shoulders and back of his older brother he began to whine and purr out his apologies until the other teen practically had to shimmy out of his grasp. "Alright alright I get it! You didn't mean it so please stop hanging on to me like a Devil's Snare!" Once he managed to escape Draco pounced back onto his brother to tickle him into submission causing the younger teen to shriek with laughter.**_

Since that day, Sirius and Remus had made it a point to stop by and teach the boys (yes, including Draco) what it was to not only be an English gentleman but a true blue Marauder.

* * *

><p>The days bled into weeks which dripped slowly until it had been nearly two months since the boys had left Romania and their mother to come to this dreary place. Currently they were in "class" with McGonagall who was tiredly trying to explain why they were supposed to change bunnies into slippers instead of merely letting them get "a head start."<p>

"Mr. Malfoy! If you don't get that thing out of your mouth! It's just unsani-good gracious Potter! What in Merlin's name are you doing up there?!" the Scottish witch had happened to look up to see the Boy-Who-Lived hanging from a curtain rod grasping at his wayward rabbit who was hiding on top of the highest bookshelf. The ebony haired boy looked at her as if to say "what do you think?"

"Lunch. Bad lunch. Got height advantage." His blonde brother snickered as he was in the process of removing rabbit fur from his tongue.

"Shorty shorty Emerald!" his brother just stuck his tongue out at him. "Stupid tall-y Moony!"

McGonagall gave up at that point and walked briskly (she never ran!) from the study-turned-classroom just as Dumbledore was walking in.

"Boys! As much as I hate to interrupt what looks to be…strenuous education," Harry had just landed from the curtain rod loudly brandishing his furry catch, "I have exciting news! Do either of you recognize the name Charlie Weasley?"

Both boys froze for what seemed like a second before going back to acting like they couldn't understand but if the elder wizard attempted to look closely, he would've seen the emerald-eyed wizard right pinky twitch slightly as he pet the bunny or the flush around his ears at the announced name. However their seemingly uninterested expressions did not stop the Headmaster from continuing.

"Well Mr. Weasley worked with dragons on the reserve that you two were found near and it just so happens that while I was visiting he told of an out of bounds dragon being found. It would seem that she, for I was told it was a she, had been safely captured by one of their senior members but not without some…undue stress." Now the old man had their attention and it took all of their training, both physical and mental, to not jump him. What was he saying about their sursa?!

"After explaining the, well odd, situation we were in I called in a few favors to have her transferred to the Forbidden Forest where she would be welcomed among its other inhabitants. Now I realize that you two aren't exactly up to your year standards just yet but I'm sure that with a bit more effort that you will be by September. And I'm sure that with even more effort towards your chosen studies that time could be arranged for you to visit her. After all, we want to make sure you're both well-adjusted and comfortable at Hogwarts! But it seems my old man's rambling has kept you from continuing your lessons, so I'll just take my leave. Have a good rest of the afternoon boys!" with a supposed genial smile and a round of eye twinkles Dumbledore left his pawn and his annoyance in the room with equal parts fear and anger.

They had seriously underestimated the cunning vile old man.

* * *

><p>Hi guys! I really have to apologize for not only my slow updating but well...my general avoidance of this story. I thank all of you who took the time to Review and Favorite both me and my Story, you've brought a light and a fire to my hands that it hasn't seen in a while. And I promise to try and make time to update and post new chapters for not only this story but the sequel to Life is a Drag. What? You didn't think I'd stop there did you?<p>

Much love,

Sol


	24. Lucius' Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC's. Everything else belongs to the magnificent J.K. Rowling**

_'Thoughts'_

_~"Beast Speak"~_

_**Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Lucius' Thoughts<p>

Lucius Abarax Malfoy is not what one would call a patient man. Nor a nice man. Nor a good man. But essentially, the first thing people would notice about him was how short his patience was. He thinks it's because his father had such short patience for him as a child and his high society life mother had no time as well as patience. But do not pity him for he rarely pities himself. In some ways their short patience was what ruined them and raised him to the peak of political encroachment. When they wrote up the arranged marriage for him at seventeen between at young Narcissa Black he saw it as a way to get from underneath their metaphorical thumbs and use his inheritance to get an advancement in the ranks of Lord Voldemort. So as soon as both he and the black wench signed the papers his father contracted Dragon Pox and died suddenly. His wife, Lucius poor mother, could not stand to be in a world without her love and soon followed. At least, this is what the paper and the Wizengamot; him the newly named heir of the Malfoy legacy just barely out of Hogwarts where he graduated Head Boy, top of his class and with a newly wedded wife as well! No matter how vile you viewed them you never once thought that such a man would have the audacity to kill his remaining family. This was exactly how he wanted it. And soon after Narcissa had graduated, also in the top of her class but bested by that mudblood Evans, he was already working his way through his bribes of the Undersecretary and Junior Minister Fudge. The things that toad and spineless man sang to him were extremely viable to the Dark Lord which gained him appreciation and soon he was in the high class that was the Inner Circle. But of course there was always more expected out of him, he needed more money, more information, more time, more advancement….

He needed an heir.

And so he actually had to drug the silly chit to get his seed inside of her. Imagine: him, the heir to the vast fortune that was the Malfoy estates and pureblood since the time of the Founders and she still held a candle to her slimy half-blooded lover. It was a disgrace! He had attempted beating the sense into her, which she seemed to be used to given who her family was, but it hadn't stuck the way he had wanted. So he was reduced to plebian acts.

"Narcissa, dearest, what are you doing up here?"

The Black heiress turned slowly to face her husband but her grasp of a hidden item did not slacken. This made Lucius both cringe and groan inwardly; it would seem that either she was getting stronger against his spells or what with all his running around for the Dark Lord his magic was just spreading thin against her. He refused to believe the first.

"Where is he Lucius? Where is my Dragon? I-I heard his cries, he was crying but I can't find him. I can't…" this time the blonde man really did sigh. Every once in a while she would remember their ungrateful sod of a son and go looking for him. They usually happened around the anniversary of his disappearance in which he had to bury them even deeper under his compulsion, mood distortion, and psyche subservience spells. Even know he could see her swimming back to the surface in her silver blue eyes as they cleared and began to focus.

"You! You took him away from me! When he was just a few days old…you, you _cast spells_ on him that made him cry, made him hurt…how could you? How _dare _you?! I knew I should have ran when I had the chance, you were and never will be even a tenth of the man Se-" her statement was cut off due to an open palmed slap to her face causing her to cry out and bite through her bottom lip. Blood splattered onto the carpet making Lucius sneer in distaste.

"Now look what you've done Narcissa, we'll have to have an elf clean this before the stain sets in."

"I hate you. I _hate _you. I hope you and that bastard of a villain you kneel before _burn in Hell!_"

"Only if you are there to lick my boots Narcy dearest. _Pervertitis mentem. Mutare. Coactione._"

If only politics were this easy.

* * *

><p>Hi guys! I thought you might like a slight view into the mind of a separate villain our boys are going to have to face. Plus, I felt kinda bad about not posting in a reeeaalllyyy long time. And here's a bit of fun: I'll give a virtual cookie to anyone who can guess who's name Narcissa was going to say, hehe. Enjoy and ta for now!<p>

~Sol


	25. The Boys Are Back in Town

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC's. Everything else belongs to the magnificent J.K. Rowling**

_'Thoughts'_

_~"Beast Speak"~_

_**Flashback**_

* * *

><p>The Boys are Back in Town<p>

After the startling realization dropped on them by Dumbledore, Draco and Harry had been rather...mild. They only left their room for meals and the "lessons" that were forced upon them and even in those their minds were so wrapped around their poor sursa that the performed the correct spells mediocre at times but received as if pefect by the remaining adults. The wild things were actually attempting at being civilized! Poor Kreacher was so worried about his new nice masters that he spent all his time cooking and finding ways to alleviate their worries instead of impending the Weasley matriarch's quest for cleanliness in the old home, much to her obvious joy. Even the portrait of Wallberga Black herself was quiet worried about her boys.

"He knows, he really knows. _How the fuck does he know?!_" Draco ranted pacing back and forth in their shared room. Harry didn't, or rather couldn't, offer any substantial theories seeing as he was curled up with plushie toys and hadn't said a single word since the bomb and figuratively been dropped. Severus couldn't help but be worried and if he was worried Sirius and Remus were beside themselves.

"What's wrong with Harry?"

"Is he sick?"

"Why hasn't the pup been speaking?"

"It's not dragon pox is it? Oh Merlin it is isn't it? Tell him not to scratch!"

"Have these blasted people finally made him go deaf?!"

"ENOUGH!"

Both godparents were silenced by a heaving panting Malfoy with an angered scowl but a sad tint in his silver grey eyes. It still rather shocked the married couple to see the young man not only civil but actually loving towards their godson and even, by relation, to them.

_**Flashback**_

_The Lupin-Blacks had come by to Grimmauld Place to give a small gift to their puppy and had, luckly, managed to avoid the usual crowd and made their way upstairs to see a sight they never believed they'd see: a Potter and a Malfoy playing chess. Civily! Well, as civil as two siblings can be._

_"HA! Knight takes your Bishop, now whatcha gonna do Moon? Huh?! Huh?!" the shorter black haired boy was goading his larger playmate who merely ignored him and batted away his insultes with the back of his hand. Suddenly his grinned, if that scary stretch of the lips and wide assortment of teeth could be called a grin. Two moves later and..._

_"YOU CHEATED!"_

_"I did not, it's not my fault you can't look into the future."_

_"NEITHER CAN YOU, YOU RUDDY CHEATED!"_

_"Did not!"_

_"Did too!"_

_"Did not!"_

_"Did too!"_

_"Did-hey!"_

_The blonde teen just noticed the stunned adults waiting in the doorway with matching expressions of shock and slight amusement. Harry was looking towards his godparents with a steadily reddening face and mouth opening and closing without a sound until Draco had to go and ruin things._

_"Well, you know our secret. Now... you must die!"_

_"DRACO!"_

_After a long and extensive conversation detailing back to when both boys were magically summoned to their sursa it came to no surprise when Sirius immediately jumped up to hug Harry growling the entire time that those damned muggles would die, convict or not. The big surprise came when Remus, without any warning or hesitation, wrapped his arms around Draco and offered calming words and presence making the Malfoy swear it was the dust making his eyes water as such. _

_**Flashback**_

"Draco what's wrong with Harry? Why hasn't he been speaking?" Remus asked calmly.

"Because Dumblefuck threatened sursa through threatening us. He basically said if we didn't straighten up and work towards the goals he set up for us we couldn't see her. He said had some lackey of his move her into the Forbidden Forest but he's not as dumb as to place a fully grown dragon in a place so close to children. No, he has her someplace else but he's not going to tell us where until we go by his rules. And Em-Harry's upset because he's somehow got it into his thick skull that this is all his fault." he growled out the last sentence his annoyance directed towards his brother and not towards them. Sirius and Remus looked at each other and on one hand felt like smacking themselves in the face not realizing that James' stupid selflessness might've passed onto his son and on the other seriously considered smacking the old Headmaster for putting the boys in this situation to begin with. But with a look shared by each of them they knew the last would have to wait, they had a puppy to comfort.

It took a lot of pleading, consoling, and aggrivated shaking ("How is this helping Harry, Draco?" "Who says we just have to help him?!") until the young man snapped out of his stupor long enough to be told that A) It was not his fault B) Nobody blamed him in the slightest and C) If you _ever_ think something this stupid again they'd allow Severus to use him as a guinea pig for his more gruesome potion projects. Of course the poor boy had no choice but to agree. The days went by with the brothers returning to normal (much to the chagrin of the household) but this time it was his godparents that were acting strangely. Everytime they were around the boys they became quiet and giggly ("Mostly Sirius." "Moony!") or just exited the same room. It was starting to truly frustrate the two of them. Finally about two weeks after Dumbledore's threat and exactly a month before school started for the Hogwarts students a knock vibrated across the whole house making everyone turn and stare at the door. Of course this shocked pause only lasted so long before Mrs. Black began wailing about mudbloods and blood traitors inviting more of their filth into her ancient ancestral home. Instead of shutting his mother up, not like he had done it often since he'd been there anyway, Sirius jumped up excitedly looking as he did back in his school days. Grey eyes alight with a spark and excitement, mouth widened into a bright smile and hands clapping together eagerly like a prank gone right. Remus merely followed his husband amusedly but nonetheless just as excited. What waited behind the door was going to be a treat for just about everyone.

"Bill?! You gave me such a fright young man! Why didn't you just appa-Charlie?" Molly Weasley had been fully set on ranting to her son how irresponsible he was and how he took at least a few years off her life when she spotted another familiar red head hiding behind him then stepping forward with a grin and wave. "Hey Mum."

"Charlie!" the Weasley matriarch screeched before crushing him in a hug wailing about how she hadn't seen her baby in so long and how _dare_ he not write and tell her he was coming to vist, and how she has no time to prepare a room or enough food because _clearly_ he wasn't eating enough in Romania, and on and on and on. Much to his chagrin, his older brother had escaped her clutches and was striving to keep his chuckles at bay. Of course everyone by then had heard who and what had happened and were coming into the living room to meet and greet the ellusive Dragon Tamer except for two young men who were staring at the eldest brothers as if they were mirages. When Harry caught a glimpse of Charlie's eyes and saw the small secretive smile directed at him he blushed and hid his face beneath his long hair. When Draco caught Bill's eye, the older man winked and grinned in a way a goblin would be proud making the blonde give a glare while trying to hide the tinge of color that creeped around his ears.

"So dear why are you here?" Finally the question had been asked.

"Well Mum, Bill just kept telling me how much you and Dad missed me and how badly things have gotten with You-Know-Who, so I put in to be transferred here from Romania for a year or two to help out if that's alright."

"Why of course Mr. Weasley, that's perfectly acceptable!"

Out of nowhere Dumbledore came strolling across the room eyes twinkling and smile ever present.

"May I be the first to formally welcome you back to your English soil and give you first warning about joining our small organization. Joining the Order of the Phoenix warrants you to be Voldemort's" a shudder went through the entire room except for those who merely rolled their eyes "top kill priority. Are you sure this is what you wish?" Charlie nodded without giving any thought.

"Of course. I want to protect the people close to me from that mad man." Mrs. Weasley broke out into noisy happy tears at the thought of her Charlie fighting to keep her and his family safe, not noticing that his gaze went directly into emerald eyes.

"So this is what you've been giggly about for the past few weeks!"

"Oi! I have not been 'giggly'! I've been mischevious! Manly mishcevious!"

"You giggling like a school girl when that doorbell rang."

"Mooonnnyyyy! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Well...you all seem to be getting along nicely."

The small group turned towards the two Weasley brothers hanging in the doorway of their soundproof and magically barriered room with small o's for mouths and still. Well, not for much longer mind you.

"Charlie!" Harry ran from his spot on the bed watching his uncles and brother argue with amusement into the arms of his favorite who caught him and hugged him tightly.

"'Lo there Emeralds. I see you've been keeping this lot busy. What's that I heard about bad Weather in random bedrooms?" Both teens looked innocent at being slandered so!

"Moon, don't I get a squeal and hug like my decently atractive younger brother?" Draco merely huffed and turned his back towards the flirtatious brother grumbling the entire time. Bill, unphased, merely grinned and made his way over to his fiesty kitten.

Charlie, realizing this shortly, realized he had missed Harry very much in the month he had been gone. He had no idea how listless and nearly unresponsive he had become at work until he received an owl from his brothers then a fire call from Sirius Black-THE Sirius Black-asking him about a plan. And here he was holding the very person he was striving to protect, who incidentally was blushing from having ran towards him in such a manner and was attempting to look everywhere but his face. Cute.

"Harry, maybe we could talk in private somewhere else while everyone gets situated, hmm?" The emerald eyed teen flushed brighter but nodded with a sweet smile before being led out the room only to be missed minutes later.

"Hey Draco, where did Harry run off to?"

"Hmm? Oh, he probably went off with Charlie to snog themselves senseless."

"What, what, WHAT?!"

* * *

><p>Hello everyone, Sol here! Yes yes I know I've fallen off the face of the Earth but I'm going to start updating much more! Summers coming and with that finals and the end of another semester at Uni for me so bear with me please? Thank you to all who've favorited and left wonderful reviews. You are my peanut to my buttah!<p>

Luv, ~Sol


	26. Author Note

I have to apologize for my exxxttrrreeemmmeeelllyyy slow updating. First I thought I'd have time because yay!summer, but then I had to go to summer classes, then I was working, then more classes, then more working, then babysitting, then working, then...you get the point. To those still following and have favorited this story I thank you for keeping with me despite lack of updates. For those than continually send reviews and favorites you are the blood in my veins and the caffeine in my coffee! So I would like to give you guys this small gift, even though maybe less than half of you will acknowledge it:

I will be updating DOS today, with a teaser thrown in to show that I do have chapters worked on for updating

I will also be updating a prologue and possible first chapter to my sequel to _Life is a Drag_ titled _Shine Bright Like a Sequin_. To those who haven't yet read the first fic or have no interest than ignore this note.

DOS will **not** be abandoned or put up for adoption unless that is the last possible option...right after Loki coming down and becoming my personal Beta. DOS is my baby, it's the first fanfiction I've ever wrote as well as the first fanfic idea I've ever had actually come into fluition. I will not ever ever be giving it up.

That's all for now people, look out for my updates coming either late today or early tomorrow!

~Sol


	27. Please Say It

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC's. Everything else belongs to the magnificent J.K. Rowling**

_'Thoughts'_

_~"Beast Speak"~_

_**Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Tops and Bottoms...We Are Talking About Clothing Right?<p>

Unbeknownst to Charlie and Harry, Sirius Black was going on a very long winded rant on how no man, Weasley or otherwise, was going to _ever_ deflower his darling godson and woe be to the being who tried because he was just too damn young and sexy to be a grand-godparent dammit! Of course Bill had already left taking an unfighting Draco with him (he didn't want to be left in that room any more than the former) leaving poor Remus to be the one to calm his raging husband. Thankfully the subject of his rant hadn't heard the speech or everything from his neck to the tips of his ears would have gone as red as the man of his affection's hair. No, both young men were safely kept in a different bedroom (that hadn't gone under magical warfare from the young brothers) with wards to rival Severus'. Currently both were laying on the bed facing each other talking, asking each other questions about turn of events happening with one another. When Harry brought up what Dumbledore had told him and his brother about their sursa Charlie had cursed in English before going into Romanian before stopping when he remembered the boy could already speak it, much to the boy's amusement.

"It finally makes sense why that asshole Deroth came back to the camp with some warrant saying he was allowed to take Inilth off our hands. I tried to get a good look at it but he only sneered all condescending like and said 'It's for higher ups only, not muck boys with large heads.' I was going to bash his smarmy head in when my director came by. I'm so sorry Harry, I wish I could've stopped him." The smaller man shook his head allowing a small sad smile to grace his face.

"There's nothing you could have done Charlie. Dumbledore more than likely made sure that even if the papers hadn't been taken seriously that our sursa would 'randomly' disappear. I just wish he gave a clue to where he's keeping her!" he spat not keeping his frustration from his voice. The red haired man smiled comfortingly at him before reaching over with one of his blister roughened hands to tuck a piece of raven wayward hair behind an ear brushing against a silken cheek making the owner of that cheek blush. Slowly the two faces moved towards each other just as they had in the kitchen that fateful night and met in a much needed and anticipated kiss.

_'Why is it I have the feeling that my brother is having much better luck with his wild boy than I am with mine?'_ Bill thought with a sigh as he eyed Draco. As soon as they had barricaded themselves in a separate bedroom his kitten had gone straight to the other side of the room and hadn't budged. Not a word or a sound no matter what he said or tried. After a few minutes of failure he just stopped trying and began to lounge on the bed not knowing, or paying attention, that his person of lust and affection had been sneaking glances every so often. He stretched his arms up allowing his shirt to raise and show his lower abdominal muscles not hearing the quickening of breath from the other side of the room. He was bored dammit! Since he was a guest and didn't know the Head Black long enough he couldn't ask if he could set up his small television. While in Egypt he'd met and racked brains with some of the most diverse groups of witches and wizards Bill had ever known. One of which was a rather brilliant witch who had married a muggle and wanted her children to have the best of both worlds. An idea which prompted the research, experimentation, consequent explosions, and finally a solution. A small television set that could work around magic and even after some fine tuning run off it as well. The eldest Weasley had been so enthralled in this piece of machinery (not missing the irony between him and his Father) that as a going away present she had given him a small take-a-way telly that ran more off magic than the batteries that charged it. He had it of course in one of his sacs but wanted permission first before he accidentally siphoned off any magic.

While he was lost in thoughts of boredom Draco was trying to figure out why on Goddess' Green Earth was he stuck in a room with this ginger haired pervert and _why_ he was ok with it! He'd been practically ecstatic when he was drug from the room where his brother's godparents were raging war against the other ginger but had quickly come to his senses when brought to this room. Alone. With _him_. Oh no! He was doing that stretchy thing again, the one that made his shirt show off all that golden skin…and deep abdominal muscles…good lord was that a scar?!

"I see that something on me has caught your eye." a deep voice teased. Startled from his staring the blonde boy blushed before turning back around with a huff. Of course completely ignoring the velvety laugh that followed and the shivers that ran across his back and torso. _'I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him…'_

Harry on the other hand was lost in a world of wonderful sensation and heightened senses. He could feel the weight of Charlie's slightly chapped lips pressed against his own, the warmth spreading from his calloused hand as it rested upon his waist, the feathery light feel of eyelashes resting upon his cheek, puffs of breath that weren't his own, etc. He had been afraid at first when the older man had approached him, due mostly to the fact that he hadn't had any type of relationship experience of any type of experience regarding sex or of that nature. Of course this wasn't counting the horrid and scarring (mental and physical) from his sursa's attempt at sexual education. But this kissing thing they were doing now, it was-_good Gods what is he doing!?_ Teeth were getting involved and for the life of him the emerald eyed boy had no idea what to do. Taking note of his slight panic Charlie pulled away from his with slight pride at the flushed cheeks and bruised lips but was focusing more on the almost frightened look on the other's face. "Everything alright? I wasn't too rough or anything was I?" he asked almost desperately. He sighed in relief at the shaken head and began to rub tiny circles on his skin to make him comfortable to explain his sudden nervousness.

"C-Charlie umm…..I-I've never…I mean I haven't umm…."

Following his lips instead of his words it took the dragon handler a minute to figure out what was being said might be important then promptly smacked himself on the forehead for being so tactless head driven. Of course the other boy would be new to such a relationship, he and his brother had been raised in the wild by dragons and other magical creatures! Everything from holding hands to giving each other a hug was a completely new experience!

"Cor Em, I'm such a bloody cad. I completely forgot that you wouldn't understand a lot of out erm…mating rituals." Harry smiled over at him lighting up his face, more specifically his eyes, causing the tight almost nauseous feeling to come back and forcing him to swallow to moisten his dry mouth.

"It's alright Charlie, me and Moon aren't _completely_ naïve, we know the basics like what we would have to do to m-mate." Here he blushed thinking of the lovemaking required to mate and how it would feel…gah! He couldn't think of it now he had questions!

"Well if you ever get curious or afraid again please don't hesitate to stop me. I want to make this work between us, and I couldn't bear it if I hurt you and it could have been avoided." Charlie spoke honestly with his face set making him seem even more handsome to the teen.

"Of course Charlie, though..I do have one small question.

"Anything Emeralds."

"Sursa once brought up clothing during the ritual and I could never understand what she meant." His comment was met with a series of blinks and a slight frown.

"Clothing?"

"Yes! I have no idea what tops or bottoms have to do with mating but apparently its very important, especially if I'm such an odd pant." Charlie was trying, really trying, to keep a straight face at this point but he had to know what his young love was saying.

"A-an odd pant?"

"Umhm, she called me something weird like a fordus-"

"WHAT?!"

BAM

"WHAT IN GODRIC'S GOLDEN PANTS IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

* * *

><p>Here you go gents! As promised a brand spanking new chapter to DOS and of course my little teaser:<p>

_"Hmmm...great things you and your brother are destined to do young one. Great things indeed."_

_"Um, thank you?"_

_The Hat snorted in amusement at the cordial yet apprehensive response before sobering_

_"Take heed Dragonling, your enemy may not be who he seems."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"All I am able is to advise, and I'd advise you to look farther than the gilded cage. Now! in all the excitement I've nearly forgotten to place you..."_

Good stuff yes? Reviews are love!

_~Sol _


	28. A Long Time Coming

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC's. Everything else belongs to the magnificent J.K. Rowling**

_'Thoughts'_

_~"Beast Speak"~_

_**Flashback**_

* * *

><p>A Long Time Coming<p>

After that embarrassing interruption by an irate Sirius, Charlie and Harry hadn't really had much time to talk over what his Sursa had meant. They were still unfortunately taking "classes" from various Order members but were actually making an effort afraid that Dumbledore would indeed harm their mother. It came time towards the end of August that they could successfully do all the things brought towards them and they even got their wands. They had been taken to Ollivander under disillusionment to not cause a ruckus in Diagon and then properly disguised as redheaded cousins of the Weasleys while they were measured and fiddled around getting robes, trunks, books, and whatnot. The Headmaster had tried to make reason with the goblins of Gringotts saying that as Harry and now Draco's magical guardians he was able to pull money from their trust vaults but the crafty creatures would hear none of that. Since Harry was supposed to go to Sirius Black, as per the instruction of the Potter Will, only he was able to actually touch any of his godson's vaults. And of course as the last living Lord of Black he also held the guardianship of young Draco as well, since it was proven that he had indeed left Malfoy Manor of his own fruition. Dumbledore was, of course, not happy about this occurrence and then proceeded to try to guilt trip Sirius and Remus into donating some of the money to the Order or perhaps to Hogwarts in the guise of a scholarship. While his husband really wanted to be the one to tell the old man off, it was Remus who ever so kindly directed the Headmaster to please take up his concerns with long crack of his backside and to never butt into their familial relations. Of course Mrs. Weasley had been shocked by such affronting words coming from kindly calm Remus Lupin but one look into his glowing amber eyes told her that maybe right that second wasn't the time to say anything. The rest of the day had sailed by smoothly followed by a lovely congratulatory…embrace by the Lupin-Blacks in the privacy of their bedroom. Harry's wand was of lovely Holly wood with a rare double core of Phoenix feathers and a Welsh Green dragon scale (which made him both ecstatic and sad as he thought of his Sursa. Draco's was one of Rowan wood and an equally rare core of a claw of a Nundu, a giant panther-like cat with bat wings that prowls mainly in South America (of course when Bill found this out he proceeded to tease him flirtatiously until the blonde used said wand to shrink a certain appendage).

Soon September first was upon them and, as usual, the boys were the first up each taking time out of their morning to send their last goodbye's to their respective caregiver. While Severus had no doubt that Draco wouldn't get into Slytherin he knew that showing the boy any excess favor would do more harm than good and agreed that besides holidays and emergencies they wouldn't be allowed to interact as they did during the summer. Sirius didn't care which House Harry managed to find himself in (finally after getting the kick in the pants by both his husband and cousin Tonks who's mother was indeed a Slytherin and his favorite cousin growing up) and he was teaching at Hogwarts as a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor but he also knew that Dumbledore would limit the time he could spend with his godson so he unwillingly agreed to the same terms as his fellow professor. Remus, while able to stay at Hogwarts, couldn't work there as nearly four years ago his status as a Werewolf was leaked when he taught and therefore sacked. But it matters not to him since he managed to get hired by this wonderfully old lady in the muggle world who ran a bookstore and needed an extra hand. With his daily commute between the mundane and magical world and Dumbledore being who he is, he knew he'd have little time to spend with his godson as well and decided to use the little they had cuddled together with his husband and his cub in their large bed until the Weasleys awoke and Molly's shrill voice could be heard echoing around Grimmauld. "I swear I don't know which voice is more annoying some days, Molly's or my Mother's." Sirius could be heard grumbling beneath the covers making Harry giggle as he snuggled closer to the closest source of warmth which happened to be Remus' chest making the older man nearly purr with contentment as he played with the boy's still rather long ebony locks. They stayed like this for another few minutes until grumbling stomachs or protesting bladders finally made their presence and soon they were all standing around a long shoelace that would portkey them directly onto the platform of 9 ¾. When each person had a finger on the string (with Harry pressed rather uncomfortably next to Ginny making his brother nearly livid and her giddy) they all felt the tell-tale navel pull and landed (relatively alright) onto the train platform.

While Molly began barking directions and coddling her remaining children Harry and Draco were pulled to the side by Bill and Charlie.

"Alright you guys, good luck and stay safe and all that jazz." The oldest Weasley son said rather uncomfortably while his brother merely rolled his eyes in amusement before taking each young boy (taking Draco completely by surprise) into a hug.

"Stick to the plan and leave everything else to us. I'll try and find out where Dumbledore is stashing Inilth,"

"And I'll work with the Goblins to get you out of that house." Bill finished. Each boy nodded and thanked the older brothers for doing so much for them while the other's merely blushed and stammered out their replies (Charlie) or just sent a saucy wink and grin (Bill).

They both boarded the train sending their last waves and shouts of goodbyes before relaxing in their seats and breathing a much needed sigh of relief. While they knew they were merely going from the cauldron to the fire this time they could actually fight back.

((AN: I had intended to stop here but you guys have been so awesome with your reviews and favorites I thought you'd appreciate it if I just kept going))

* * *

><p>The train ride was uneventful thanks to helpful warding spell they learned from Bill to keep away unwanted visitors (ie everyone) and so they spent the time going over their extension of the plan on how to keep Bumblebee buzzing. They agreed that trying anything at the sorting would only make him keep more tabs on them and hinder their plans instead of help but thought of small incremental things they could do with each passing day. Harry had just disagreed that just by saying "Duck!" did not give enough warning, especially for something that involved a fifty foot duck when they both felt the train slow to a stop and say a figure of a rather large man with a lantern.<p>

"I guess this is it." Draco said with an air of confidence he wish he had while his brother fiddled nervously with his black tie before giving up and allowing the blonde to do it for you. "Relax Em, you know no matter what they throw at us we'll still be us. Nest mates forever right?"he teased making Harry chuckle as he remembered a rather arduous fight they had when they were children which nearly had Emeralds in tears before his brother, very seriously explained in nine year old logic, that they were nest mates and no one and nothing would ever _ever_ tear them apart. "Right, nest mates forever." He agreed before taking a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves as they stepped off the train. Hagrid greeted them both warmly as if he had taught them for years and gave them the choice of either riding with the first years or with the older students. Since both were a tad too big to fit in the boats with the other kids (but mainly because Draco discovered there was a Giant Squid lurking in the water and knew he wouldn't be able to resist playing with it) they found a carriage of their own and were soon joined, unfortunately by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"There you are mate! Couldn't find you on the train…and what are you still doing with _Malfoy._" Ron immediately began to talk to Harry as if they were old friends and spat Draco's name like it was dirt making the boy snort considering the amount of it on the other's face.

"He's my brother, why wouldn't I sit with him?" Harry politely if coldly replied. Since Dumbledore's warning he and his brother had decided to stop the phony Wild talk and speak normally…for now.

"Yes but not by blood. And really Harry what would people think if they saw you hanging around with a Slytherin of all people?!" Ginny cooed to him trying to cling to his arm. The brunette frowned and removed the appendage away from her. "Well what if I'm in Slytherin?" he asked and was surprised by the laughter that came from all three of them.

"Harry you won't be in Slytherin, you'll be in Gryffindor like us and your parents. It's in your blood you know." Hermione replied as if talking to a child. He was quiet after that and the trio took it as a win and continued talking to him as if he would reply and were not deterred by his silence while completely ignoring the blonde. When they finally arrived at the castle and could finally separate they wished him good luck and left to sit at their table. Harry swore he couldn't use _Scourgify_ quick enough.

"How dare they?! They think just because I'm supposed to be their fucking savior I'll end up in Gryffindor? And who the hell cares if my parents were in there, it's not like I was there to remember it?" Harry ranted while Draco looked on in slight amusement. It was always funny to see the normally calm and peaceful Emeralds spitting mad like he was now. Not to say he wasn't annoyed in the slightest, in fact he had a tally of how many times he was going curse one of the three and each came out in the double digits.

"If you're quite through with your hissy fit, we have a school to disenchant." He told his brother and watched as he calmed himself down and nodded. They were instructed by McGonagall to wait outside the Great Hall until their names were called which wasn't long after the ending of the regular sorting.

"And now a pleasant surprise. Tonight we will be sorting two young men who have gone through great lengths to join us here at Hogwars…" (_'Those great lengths being kidnapping, soliciting, fraud, endangerment' _Draco thought viciously) "and I am happy to see them finally where they belong!" ('_I'm sorry is it now that I can finally shove my foot up your ass?' _Harry thought with a snort). "Please welcome Messrs.' Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy!" Hearing their names they offered each other one last look before they strode inside.

Any other time Harry would be awestruck at the night sky enchantment hovering above their heads but since he was supposed to be acting impervious he kept his eyes straight and blank. Draco, he was sure, hadn't even blinked since the doors opened even as the whispers stopped being whisperers and were instead murmured conversation. When they finally reached the stool McGonagall didn't even have to read their names since everyone knew who they were just from their physical appearance. Harry Potter with his jet black hair, green spellbinding eyes, and a lightning bolt scar just on his forehead. And Draco Malfoy, platinum blonde hair, cold silver eyes, a sneer that could cow a giant. It wasn't a matter of who they were just who would go first. Draco took the initiative and plucked the Sorting Hat straight from the elder witches surprised fingers and plopped it straight onto his head.

"_Interesting…very interesting."_

"_What is?"_

"_You are, well you're mind is. So organized and focused, but then again I do usually sort pre-teens."_ The Sorting Hat chided gently making the blonde beneath snort.

"_How you can sort through that haze of hormones and sugar I'll never know."_

"_It is indeed a hassle at times. Now enough about that, where to put you? Bravery? You have it in spades but I fear that Gryffindor house would be naught but ashes by dawn."_

"_Dawn? You insult my ingenuity."_

"_Plenty loyal but only to those who have proven themselves worthy of your time."_

"_My mother always told me not to trust strangers…or talking objects for that matter."_

"_Hush you! Hmm, very intelligent but you care not for just learning but what you can achieve with it. There's only one place I can put you…"_

"_Tossing me out already? And here I thought we had a connection!"_

"_**Slytherin!**__"_ The Sorting Hat bellowed and immediately the table farthest to the right began to thunder with applause while the rest either politely clapped or stifled any boo's the might have for fear of retaliation. It was only when the noise had quieted down did they realize that he hadn't moved from his position at the front but merely taken the hat off his head.

"Mr. Malfoy, you can go join your new House table." McGonagall said briskly. Draco tsked. "I don't think I will just yet Madame. I'll just wait here for Harry's if that's ok with you." it wasn't a question. Those closest to them that overheard began to spread the news that Draco _Malfoy_ just said Harry Potter's name like they were_ friends_ or something. Preposterous! The Scottish witch opened her mouth to retort but the sound of a throat being cleared by the Headmaster made her think otherwise.

"Very well Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter if you would be so kind?" she directed towards Harry who merely nodded and took the hat like his brother and placed it gently on his head.

_"Hmmm...great things you and your brother are destined to do young one. Great things indeed."_

_"Um, thank you?"_

_The Hat snorted in amusement at the cordial yet apprehensive response before sobering_

_"Take heed Dragonling, your enemy may not be who he seems."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"All I am able is to advise, and I'd advise you to look farther than the gilded cage. Now! in all the excitement I've nearly forgotten to place you..."_

_"Couldn't have that now could we?"_

"_Incredibly brave and courageous but that's not who defines you. That and I would not like to be placed in Azkaban for facilitating murder."_

"_Wise choice."_

"_Very loyal and never afraid to get your hands dirty, but no. As much as I hate to say it Hufflepuff would probably just hold you back."_

"_Pft. I still can't believe people can say that name with a straight face…err, voice."_

"_Intelligent, creative, and very witty. Yes, Ravenclaw would be a fit but I wonder…you're also cunning and not afraid to use any means to achieve your end."_

"_Oh come now, you make it seem like I'd kill someone for a piece of pudding!"_

"_Difficult, difficult but I have to place you somewhere. So better be…."_

"_Just remember, I don't think hats would survive long in prison. Especially magical ones with very large mouths perfect for-"_

"_**Ravenclaw!**__" _The Hat couldn't get the name out quick enough much to Harry's amusement. For a split second everyone was quiet until an unnatural roar came from the table of Blue and Bronze while nearly audible sobs could be heard from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Slytherin appeared to not care although a few curious looks were thrown his way when they were sure he wasn't looking. He looked over to his brother who beamed at him with unmistakable pride before they both went to sit at their respective tables but not before getting a quick look at the Headmaster. Dumbledore looked as if someone had pissed in his tea and he was forced to not only drink it but ask for more, it was glorious! He stood and began making some longwinded speech about the rules and where not to go but the brother's weren't paying him any attention. Instead they looked at the table to their respective guardians and when they each saw the approval in their eyes did they finally allow any lasting tension to melt away.

"Let the feast begin!"

At his words the tables sprung to live with different plates of food in front of each student and one by one they started piling and eating. And at the tables with a new older student groups could be seen forming trying to find out more about the elusive teens.

"Is it true you were hidden somewhere in like Antarctica for training?"

"Is it true that your Father's been keeping you in a dungeon?"

"Have you mastered pretty much every spell under the sun?"

"Is it true you were married off early and just came back to finish your schooling?"

"What all have you learned from your training, can you teach us?"

"Is it true you've been taken by the Dark Lord to be his new Heir?"

"Is it true Dumbledore's your magical guardian?"

"Is it true you curse Dumbledore with colorblindness?"

"And what's with _Malfoy_?"

"And what's with _Potter_?"

On and on the questions went until each boy just stopped answering or even replying non-verbally. Eventually they either got the message or a swift glare made them get it faster. Soon everyone was stuffed to the brim with good food and sleepy from all the excitement. Each boy was lead along with the rest of their House to their common room and given the passwords ("What does everyone have but can never lose?" "Runespoor"), and shown their bedrooms for the duration of their stay (each House offers the chance to room alone after fifth year) and with that the first phase of Operation Take-Down was completed.


End file.
